


Skaza

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima jest już dorosłym człowiekiem. Zdobył upragniony zawód, ożenił się z piękną kobietą i doczekał się cudownego synka, na boku ma również kochankę, która dodaje pikanterii w jego życiu. Jednak mimo tego, Shintarou wciąż ma wrażenie, że czegoś mu brakuje. Uparcie szuka sensu swojego życia z nadzieją, że kiedyś w końcu go znajdzie.<br/>Pewnego dnia na jego drodze staje dawno niewidziany przyjaciel, Takao, którego wyznanie odrzucił sześć lat wcześniej. Midorima pragnie odnowić kontakty, jednak czy to na pewno jest dobry pomysł?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Mówią, że prawdziwe życie mężczyzny zaczyna się po trzydziestce.  
    No cóż, ja swoją skończyłem już ponad rok temu i, szczerze mówiąc, jak na razie moja egzystencja pozostawała tak samo nudna i monotonna, jak wcześniej.  
    To nie tak, że czułem się niespełniony w życiu, wręcz przeciwnie – byłem przekonany o tym, że mam już wszystko, czego pragnąłem, dokonałem wszystkiego, na czym mi zależało. Liceum skończyłem z bardzo dobrymi wynikami, dostałem się na najlepszą tokijską uczelnię, na której skończyłem medycynę, zostałem lekarzem i poślubiłem piękną kobietę, która po trzech latach małżeństwa urodziła mi syna, w którym pokładam swoje nadzieje. Odrobiny pikanterii w moim idealnym życiu dodawała młodsza o dziesięć lat studentka, z którą wdałem się w romans.  
    Miałem więc wszystko, a jednak czułem, że czegoś mi brakuje. Czegoś, co nada mojemu życiu prawdziwego sensu, o czym będę myślał z bijącym sercem i ekscytacją. Oczywiście, nie twierdzę, że moje powołanie, jakim było ratowanie ludzkich istnień, oraz syn, którego kochałem nad życie, nie byli właśnie czymś takim. Stanowili podstawę mojego życia, jednak brakowało mi czegoś jeszcze, czegoś w rodzaju siły napędowej.  
    Wciąż tego szukam choć, póki co, z marnym skutkiem.  
–    W przyszłym tygodniu będziemy mogli pana wypisać – oznajmiłem spokojnym tonem starszemu mężczyźnie około siedemdziesiątki, który niedawno trafił do szpitala przez zawał.- Dietetyczka ustali dla pana specjalną dietę, żeby obniżyć poziom cholesterolu.  
–    Dziękuję, panie doktorze.- Starzec pokiwał głową z uśmiechem. Odpowiedziałem mu podobnym, choć bardziej oszczędnym, po czym, po raz ostatni zerkając na jego kartotekę, wyszedłem z sali i ruszyłem w kierunku pokoju lekarskiego. Skończyłem już swój wieczorny obchód, a co za tym idzie, pracę na dziś, dlatego teraz jedyne, co mnie czekało, to powrót do domu, nawet jeśli wracałem tam tylko z jednego powodu.  
–    Dziękuję za twoją ciężką pracę, Midorima-sensei!- Yurui, jedna z ładniejszych pielęgniarek pracujących w tym szpitalu, skłoniła się przede mną, gdy mijałem ją w korytarzu.  
–    Ja również dziękuję.- Skinąłem jej głową.- Dobrej nocy, Yurui-san. Proszę, doglądaj te dwie staruszki po wylewie.  
–    Dobrze, panie doktorze.  
    Wszedłem do pokoju, tylko raz zerkając na Yurui. Była ode mnie młodsza o trzy lata. Gdy zaczęła pracować w tym samym szpitalu, co ja, na początku była wobec mnie tak nieśmiała, że nie potrafiła wykrztusić choćby słowa. Przyzwyczaiłem się, że ludzie na pierwszy rzut oka brali mnie za poważnego, surowego lekarza. Widząc jednak, jak sympatyczna i niewinna z niej osoba, zapewniłem ją, że nie musi się mnie bać.  
    Dopiero wówczas wyznała mi, że była moją kouhai na studiach i już tam pałała do mnie gorącym uczuciem. To dla mnie podążyła do tego szpitala, nie chcąc nic w zamian. Z jednej strony było to miłe, z drugiej jednak dość problematyczne. Mimo wszystko, po pewnym czasie napięcie między nami opadło. Tolerowałem jej uczucia, choć nic więcej nas nie połączyło – nadal cierpiała w milczeniu w swojej beznadziejnej, jednostronnej miłości.  
    Przebrałem się, odwieszając biały kitel do mojej szafki, w której, po zewnętrznej stronie drzwi, przykleiłem niewielki rysunek, który podarował mi Shun. Krzywe kreski i nierówne kółka przedstawiały mnie, jako sławnego na całym świecie lekarza na tle szpitala, obok którego przebiegał uśmiechnięty pies o pięciu nogach – choć równie dobrze tą piątą mógł być ogon.   
    Spakowałem swoją teczkę i, poprawiając jesienny płaszcz, wyszedłem z pokoju, a następnie udałem się do windy, by zjechać nią do podziemnego parkingu.  
    Wieczorne godziny zwykle oznaczały korki na drogach, jednak tego dnia wyjątkowo mi się poszczęściło i nie musiałem spędzić w samochodzie całej godziny, słuchając przesadnie wesołego głosu spikera radiowego. Po dwudziestu minutach znalazłem się przed garażem beżowego piętrowego domku i wysiadałem z samochodu z cichym westchnieniem, który był oznaką zarówno ulgi, jak i pewnego rodzaju udręki.  
–    Wróciłem!- krzyknąłem cicho od progu, ściągając płaszcz i buty.  
–    Witaj z powrotem.- W korytarzu pojawiła się Naomi, wycierając ręcznikiem wypielęgnowane dłonie. Nieodmiennie zadziwiało mnie to, że wyglądała na co najmniej dwadzieścia pięć lat, gdy w rzeczywistości miała trzydzieści dziewięć.- Zaraz będzie kolacja, przebierz się.  
    Otaksowałem moją żonę uważnym spojrzeniem. Miała na sobie domowe kapcie, beżowe leginsy i białą tunikę. Naomi zawsze była szczupła, miała jędrne piersi i krągłą pupę – taka była będąc moją nauczycielką w liceum, i taka pozostała do teraz. Zawsze mi się podobała i to, prawdopodobnie, również nigdy się nie zmieni.  
    Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będzie nam się tak dobrze układać. W trzeciej klasie liceum wdałem się z nią w dość namiętny romans, bardzo dobrze skrywany przed resztą społeczności szkolnej. Miała wtedy 26 lat, a ja 18. Uczyła mnie biologii, więc mieliśmy ze sobą nie tylko teoretyczne zajęcia, ale i praktyczne, z czego oboje zwykliśmy się śmiać. Kiedy poszedłem na studia, kontakt się urwał, ale pewnego dnia znów ją spotkałem i znów odnowiliśmy znajomość.   
    A teraz od siedmiu lat byliśmy małżeństwem, od ponad czterech – rodzicami. Choć Naomi była podwójną matką, bo miała jeszcze 15-letnią córkę z poprzedniego małżeństwa, jednak ta mieszkała ze swoim ojcem.  
    Westchnąłem, sięgając po teczkę, by zanieść ją do sypialni, kiedy na szczycie schodów pojawił się mój czteroletni syn, Shun. Zobaczywszy mnie przy drzwiach, uśmiechnął się radośnie i zaczął schodzić ostrożnie po schodach, starając się robić to tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił – co nie bardzo mu wychodziło, jako iż na każdy stopień schodził prawą nogą.  
–    Tylko się nie przewróć – ostrzegłem go, ruszając w górę, by wziąć go na ręce już w połowie jego, tak ciężkiej do przebycia, drogi.  
–    Cześć, tatusiu – powiedział Shun, całując mnie w policzek.  
–    Cześć, synku – odparłem, po czym przycisnąłem wargi do jego ciepłego czoła. Przeczesałem dłonią zieloną czuprynkę włosów, i chwyciłem między palce maleńki nosek.- Byłeś grzeczny, Shun?  
–    Jak zawsze!  
    Uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko, przytulając. Ruszyłem na górę do sypialni mojej i Naomi, podczas gdy Shun wpatrywał się z uwagą w moją twarz.  
    Był kropka w kropkę taki, jak ja. Ta sama cera, te same włosy i oczy zdobione długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami, które tak lubiła Naomi. Odziedziczył po mnie nawet wadę wzroku, choć tego akurat mu nie życzyłem. Cieszyłem się, że, mimo mojej częstej nieobecności w domu, wciąż byłem dla niego autorytetem i już teraz słuchałem o jego planach na przyszłość, kiedy to zostanie lekarzem i będzie pomagał mi w szpitalu.  
    Dzieci są naprawdę nadzieją i dumą rodziców. Choć, nawet, gdyby Shun zapragnął zostać stolarzem, albo zwykłym pracownikiem biurowym, to i tak kochałbym go równie mocno.  
–    Dlaczego tak mi się przyglądasz?- zapytałem, wchodząc do sypialni i sadzając go na łóżku.  
–    Tatusiu... bo mama powiedziała, że jak wrócisz, to pójdziemy kupić te klocki, o których ci ostatnio mówiłem!  
–    Mama tak powiedziała?- westchnąłem, poprawiając okulary. Tak jakby Naomi miała mniej czasu poza pracą ode mnie...  
–    Tak.- Shun skinął głową, siadając na klęczkach i patrząc na mnie uważnie, gdy się przebierałem.- Pójdziemy?  
    Zacisnąłem usta, ściągając z siebie sweter i podkoszulek. Starałem się być wyrozumiałem ojcem, ale nie mogłem też zbytnio rozpieszczać Shuna, nie mógł dostawać wszystkiego, o co poprosił. Choć, fakt faktem, że odmówienie mu czegokolwiek, za każdym razem sprawiało, że miałem wyrzuty sumienia.  
    No cóż... to tylko dziecięce klocki.  
–    Jeśli zjesz cały obiad i nie zostawisz nawet jednego, maleńkiego groszku, to pójdziemy – powiedziałem.  
–    Dziękuję, tato!- zawołał radośnie, zsuwając się z łóżka i podbiegając do mnie. Naciągnąłem na siebie T-shirt i wziąłem chłopca na ręce, kiedy wyciągnął ku górze swoje małe rączki.  
    Zeszliśmy do kuchni i dopiero tam udało mi się odkleić od siebie Shuna, który ściskał mnie z całych swoich sił, śmiejąc radośnie i opowiadając, co zbuduje, jak tylko dotrzemy z klockami do domu.  
–    Mogłaś iść z nim, skoro dziś wcześniej kończyłaś – powiedziałem z lekkim wyrzutem, rzucając Naomi baczne spojrzenie.  
–    Miałam fryzjera po pracy, a potem musiałam zająć się sprzątaniem domu, jutro przyjeżdżają twoi rodzice – przypomniała mi, kładąc na stole półmiski i talerze z posiłkiem.- Shun, umyłeś rączki?  
–    Mhm!  
    Westchnąłem tylko, starając się nie okazywać swojej frustracji. Zamknąłem oczy, czekając, aż Naomi również zasiądzie do stołu, dopiero wówczas rozpoczęliśmy jedzenie obiadu. Irytowało mnie trochę, że Naomi zrzuciła na mnie to zadanie. Kiedy wracam zmęczony po ponad dziesięciogodzinnej pracy w szpitalu, chciałbym trochę odpocząć, gdy tymczasem moja żona posyła mnie po klocki...  
    Mimo wszystko jednak humor poprawiała mi radość Shuna, który wpatrywał się we mnie świecącymi oczami, kiedy, po skończonym posiłku, ubieraliśmy się w holu.  
–    Uważajcie na siebie – powiedziała Naomi, poprawiając jego szalik.- Tylko klocki, Shun! Nie naciągaj taty na nic więcej, rozumiemy się?  
–    A płatki?- jęknął chłopiec, patrząc na nią ze smutkiem.  
–    No dobrze, to weźcie jeszcze płatki. Czekoladowe – dodała, patrząc na mnie znacząco.- Te w kształcie pokemonów.  
–    Dobrze.- Wziąłem syna za rękę i razem wyszliśmy z domu.  
    Do centrum handlowego nie mieliśmy daleko, ledwie kilka przecznic, a ponieważ i tak zapewne nie miałbym miejsca do zaparkowania, przeszliśmy się pieszo. Shun wskakiwał na każdy możliwy murek i, nie puszczając mojej dłoni, balansował na nim, próbując utrzymać równowagę. Przeskakiwał każdą kałużę i podnosił każdego kasztana, jakiego znalazł na swojej drodze, przez co, gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, jego kieszenie były nimi wypełnione po brzegi.  
–    Co masz zamiar z nimi zrobić?- zapytałem, kiedy wchodziliśmy do centrum przez obrotowe szklane drzwi.  
–    Pamperki – odparł z powagą.  
    Uśmiechnąłem się i poprawiłem okulary, które jak zawsze zsuwały mi się z nosa. Ruszyliśmy w kierunku sklepu z zabawkami, wyróżniającego się światełkami i ogromnymi maskotkami stojącymi w witrynach. Kiedy minęliśmy barierki, starałem się nie roześmiać, widząc minę Shuna. Wyglądał, jakbyśmy właśnie przekroczyli próg baśniowej krainy.  
–    Ale wielki królik – szepnął, ściskając moją dłoń.- Tatusiu, królik jest dziś twoim lucky itemem, prawda?  
–    Tak.- Skinąłem głową.- Mam breloczek przy kluczach. A ty masz kieszonkowe lusterko?  
–    Zapomniałem.- Pokręcił ze smutkiem głową.  
–    Niedobrze.- Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi.- Trzymaj się blisko mnie!  
    Odnalezienie jego ukochanych klocków nie było trudne. Stały niemalże na środku, pakowane w duże przeźroczyste opakowania, każdy zdobiony dużą naklejką z napisem „promocja”. Zostało już tylko kilka sztuk, co zresztą nie było niczym dziwnym. Każda pociecha pragnęła takiego dużego, kolorowego zestawu.  
–    Który byś chciał?- zapytałem, kucając przy Shunie.- Masz dwa różne zestawy pod względem kolorów, ciemne i jasne.  
–    Hmm...- Shun zagryzł wargę, wpatrując się w klocki i zerkając co chwila na przechodzących obok nas klientów, jakby bał się, że lada moment wszyscy rzucą się na zabawki i dla niego nic już nie zostanie.  
–    Które bardziej ci się podobają?- Starałem się pomóc mu w wyborze.  
–    Chyba te jasne... chociaż...- Przekrzywił zabawnie główkę.- One są dziewczęce! No to ciemne! Tylko, że... są za ciemne – westchnął.- Tatusiu, a które tobie się podobają?- Popatrzył na mnie ze zmartwieniem.  
–    Cóż... Ja już od dawna nie interesuję się klockami, więc żaden jakoś nie robi na mnie wrażenia – przyznałem.- Ale, gdybym miał wybierać, to pewnie te jasne. Zobacz, mają wyraźne kolory i ich różne odcienie. Zrobisz z nich ładny zamek, albo samochód.  
–    Uhm.- Skinął głową, jakby od samego początku dokładnie o tym myślał.- W takim razie jasne! A-ale... nie są zbyt dziewczęce?  
–    Klocki w ogóle nie są dziewczęce – zapewniłem go z uśmiechem, podnosząc się i chwytając za plastikową rączkę pudła.- Chodźmy do kasy.  
    Po zakupie klocków przeszliśmy do niewielkiego supermarketu mieszczącego się na piętrze. To właśnie tam, podczas szukania czekoladowych płatków, spotkałem jego. Choć, szczerze mówiąc, gdyby nie mój syn, zapewne minęlibyśmy się bez słowa, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, kim jesteśmy i jak wiele dla siebie znaczyliśmy.  
    I znaczymy do dziś.  
    Przesuwając wzrokiem po opakowaniach płatków, nie zwracałem szczególnej uwagi na Shuna, choć oczywiście wciąż trzymałem go za rękę. Dopiero, gdy usłyszałem grzeczny ton jego głosu, spojrzałem na niego.  
–    Proszę pana, upuścił pan to!  
–    Eh? Oh! Dziękuję ci bardzo!  
    Odwróciłem głowę, by rozeznać się w sytuacji. Shun podniósł z ziemi jakieś opakowanie i uniósł je, podając średniego wzrostu mężczyźnie z koszykiem w dłoni. Przyjrzałem mu się dokładniej, marszcząc brwi, zastanawiałem się, dlaczego wygląda znajomo.   
    Szeroki uśmiech na przystojnej, sympatycznej twarzy, spojrzenie jakby stalowo-niebieskich oczu i czarne włosy.   
    Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi. Dlaczego jego widok trochę mnie irytował?  
    Dopiero, kiedy na mnie spojrzał i mogłem mu się uważnie przyjrzeć, poznałem go. Najwyraźniej jego również coś tknęło, bo wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy i wpatrywał się we mnie jakby z przestrachem.   
–    Shin-chan?- bąknął, rozglądając się nerwowo.- U-uhm... hah! Co za spotkanie!  
–    Takao?- Nie dowierzałem.- To naprawdę ty?  
–    Tak, to ja – roześmiał się.- Ale przypadek! Ze sto lat się nie widzieliśmy!  
–    Sześć, jeśli mam być dokładny – mruknąłem.  
–    Tatusiu, znasz tego pana?- zapytał Shun, przylegając do mojej nogi.  
–    Ah, tak... to mój stary przyjaciel z liceum – wyjaśniłem.  
–    Tak myślałem, że jesteście do siebie podobni!- powiedział z uśmiechem Takao, kucając przed moim synem i wyciągając do niego dłoń.- Cześć! Jak ci na imię? Ja jestem Kazunari Takao.  
–    Oh...!- Shun wyprostował się, puszczając moją dłoń, po czym skłonił się przed nim.- Jestem Midorima Shun! Miło mi pana poznać, Takao-san!  
–    Shun-chan?- Takao roześmiał się.- Shun-chan i Shin-chan! Jak uroczo, no nie mogę!  
–    Nie tak głośno – westchnąłem, rozglądając się z zażenowaniem.  
–    Hmm, nie miałem pojęcia, że masz synka – powiedział Takao, podnosząc się i patrząc na Shuna z czymś w rodzaju melancholii.- Gratuluję. To taki drugi ty, co?  
–    Tak.- Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, kładąc dłoń na włosach Shuna.- Szkoda tylko, że musiał odziedziczyć po mnie też wadę wzroku.  
–    Maki-chan powiedziała, że ładnie mi w okularach – powiedział Shun.  
–    Tsk, niech się tak z tobą nie spoufala, za młodzi jesteście na mówienie takich rzeczy!  
    Spojrzałem na Takao, który zaśmiał się zupełnie tak, jak kiedyś, w czasach liceum, gdy zwykł śmiać się z każdej możliwej rzeczy – głównie ze mnie.  
–    Normalnie oczko w głowie tatusia – zachichotał, ocierając łezkę w kąciku oka.- To niesamowite, że znów się spotkaliśmy, po tylu latach! Dobrze ci się układa z Ayuka-sensei? Ah... no tak, teraz to już Midorima Naomi!  
–    Tak.- Skinąłem lekko głową.- Jest naprawdę dobrze. A co u ciebie?  
–    Cóż, nie narzekam.- Wzruszył ramionami.- Jestem pielęgniarzem w niewielkim szpitaliku, dorabiam też na magazynie, głównie jeżdżę wózkiem widłowym, świetna zabawa!   
–    Co ci się stało?- zapytałem cicho, patrząc na czerwony ślad na jego policzku.  
–    Nic takiego – odparł natychmiast, jakby przygotowany na to pytanie.- Mała sprzeczka z kumplem.  
–    Rozumiem – westchnąłem.- A jak rodzinne sprawy? Masz kogoś... czy coś?- dokończyłem niezgrabnie, rumieniąc się. W tym momencie po głowie wciąż chodziło mi wspomnienie ostatniego naszego wieczoru, kiedy, stojąc na ciemnym moście, usłyszałem jego wyznanie. Wyznanie, które odrzuciłem...  
–    Można tak powiedzieć.- Uśmiechnął się raczej krzywo.  
–    Tatuś, chodźmy już, chcę się pobawić klockami.- Shun pociągnął mnie za rękaw płaszcza.  
–    T-tak, zaraz pójdziemy – bąknąłem.  
    Takao uśmiechnął się do Shuna i zachichotał krótko.   
–    No, ja i tak będę leciał – powiedział, patrząc na mnie.- Miło było znów cię widzieć, Shin-chan! Oh, właśnie, może spotkamy się jeszcze kiedyś? Zmieniłeś numer, czy wciąż masz ten...  
–    Może teraz?- przerwałem mu.- Znaczy... odprowadzę Shuna i... może wyskoczymy do baru? T-to przez to, że tak długo się nie widzieliśmy, a... b-bądź co bądź, byliśmy kiedyś przyjaciółmi, nanodayo i... i po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć, czy u ciebie wszystko dobrze, porozmawiać, no i... nodayo – dokończyłem sucho, poprawiając swoje okulary. Kiedyś notorycznie powtarzałem „nanodayo”, ale po skończeniu studiów zdarzało mi się to tylko w sytuacjach, kiedy się czymś denerwowałem. Nie było mi to zbytnio na rękę, ale mimo wszystko...  
    Ja i Takao przeszliśmy razem naprawdę wiele. Przez długie lata byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jako jedyny wiedział o moim romansie z Naomi, tylko jemu się zwierzałem, tylko jemu ufałem na tyle, by powierzyć mu każdą moją tajemnicę. Jego wyznanie wszystko zmieniło. To ja powiedziałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będziemy się widywać, jednak... nigdy nie sądziłem, że brak jego obecności będzie tak dotkliwy. Z czasem się przyzwyczaiłem, ale teraz, kiedy znów dane mi było go spotkać...  
    Miałem wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło.  
–    Jasne – odparł, jak gdyby nigdy nic.- Mam teraz wolne, więc jak najbardziej! Spotkamy się w konkretnym barze, czy pozwolisz, że was odprowadzę?  
–    W porządku, możesz odprowadzić – powiedziałem, wzdychając z ulgą. Naprawdę cieszyłem się, że przystał na moją propozycję. Widziałem szansę na odzyskanie dawnego przyjaciela.  
–    A czy Shun-chan nie ma nic przeciwko?- zapytał, znów uśmiechając się do mojego syna. Chłopiec pokręcił głową, nieśmiało chowając się za moją nogą.  
–    Dokończymy tylko zakupy – powiedziałem.- Nie bój się, Shun, Takao tylko wygląda groźnie.  
–    Oi, oi, nie bądź taki okrutny, Shin-chan.- Takao uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko.  
    Odpowiedziałem tym samym, ze zdziwieniem odkrywając, że po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu uśmiecham się tak szczerze do kogoś innego, niż mój syn.  
    Wyszliśmy we trójkę z centrum handlowego. Okazało się, że Takao przez „małe problemy finansowe” musiał przeprowadzić się do kawalerki, która była po drodze, dlatego najpierw wstąpiliśmy do niego, by odłożył swoje zakupy, a dopiero potem udaliśmy się do nas. Kazunari z pewnego rodzaju fascynacją wpatrywał się w mojego syna, zagadując go o jego zainteresowania i przyjaciół, o przedszkole, do którego chodził i „kochanego tatusia”.  
–    Naomi!- zawołałem od progu, kiedy tylko weszliśmy do domu.  
–    Długo wam zeszło, mam nadzieję, że nie wykupiliście...- zaczęła, przechodząc z kuchni do korytarza, a, ujrzawszy gościa, urwała w pół zdania.- Nie wierzę własnym oczom! Takao-kun?!  
–    Uszanowanie, Midorima-sensei!- Takao skłonił się lekko, uśmiechając do dawnej nauczycielki.  
–    Rany, aleś ty wyprzystojniał!- zaśmiała się, podchodząc do nas.- Ah! Co się stało? Pobiłeś się z kimś?!  
–    Taka tam mała sprzeczka.- Wzruszył ramionami.- Spokojnie, on wygląda gorzej!  
    Naomi zaśmiała się, kręcąc głową i biorąc się pod boki.  
–    Jesteśmy już po kolacji, ale co powiesz na piwo?- zagadnęła.  
–    Wychodzimy – uprzedziłem jego odpowiedź.- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, więc chcemy porozmawiać na osobności. Typowe męskie sprawy.  
–    No wiesz?- westchnęła Naomi, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.  
–    Tatusiu, kiedy wrócisz?- zaniepokoił się Shun, patrząc na mnie wielkimi oczami.  
–    Za godzinkę, albo dwie – odparłem, głaszcząc go uspokajająco po głowie.- Pobaw się klockami do tego czasu, możesz zbudować dla nas szpital, co ty na to?  
–    Dobrze – mruknął smętnie.  
–    Mama ci pomoże – dodałem, pstrykając go w czoło.- No to idziemy.  
–    Uważajcie na siebie – powiedziała Naomi.- Kochanie, zadzwoń do mnie, jak będziesz wracał!  
    Skinąłem głową, wychodząc za Takao. Czułem się wyjątkowo niezręcznie w ich towarzystwie. Zważywszy na to, że podczas wyznania Kazunari przyznał się, jak bardzo jest o nią zazdrosny, sytuacja, kiedy musiał stać przed nią była dość kłopotliwa, nieważne, czy jego uczucia pozostawały te same, czy uległy zmianie.  
    Miałem nadzieję, że dowiem się tego, kiedy zasiądziemy do sake.  
    Udaliśmy się do jednego z przytulniejszych barów, gdzie znaleźliśmy dla siebie spokojne, odosobnione miejsce, takie, w którym bez obaw mogliśmy poruszyć dręczące nas, wstydliwe tematy. Kiedy tu szliśmy, na myśl nasuwało mi się tysiące pytań, ale teraz...  
    Teraz moja głowa była pusta.  
–    Twój synek jest naprawdę uroczy!- westchnął z uśmiechem Takao, kiedy zamówiliśmy butelkę sake.- To taki mini ty, w dodatku daliście mu śliczne imię.  
–    Ja je wybrałem – powiedziałem, poprawiając okulary na nosie.- Naomi chciała go nazwać Manahiro.  
–    Manahiro?!- wykrzyknął z krzywą miną.- Dobrze, że dopiąłeś swego, Shin-chan, nie wybaczyłbym ci, gdybyś przystał na to imię!  
    Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Moje serce z jakiegoś powodu zakołatało silniej w piersi, być może przez to, że Takao, mimo mojego odrzucenia i kilkuletniej rozłąki, wciąż zwracał się do mnie tak samo, jak w liceum.  
    Wcześniej nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, ale... chyba bardzo za tym tęskniłem.  
–    Długo się nie widzieliśmy – mruknąłem.- Co porabiałeś, odkąd...?- Odchrząknąłem, czując na twarzy lekkie rumieńce.  
–    Jestem pielęgniarzem w niewielkim szpitaliku na obrzeżach Tokio – odparł z łagodnym uśmiechem, jakby odczytując moje skrępowanie.- Zajmuję się dziećmi. Lubię tę pracę, poświęcanie dla nich czasu to prawdziwa przyjemność, wszystkie są naprawdę rozkoszne. Jestem dla nich „wujciem Takao”- roześmiał się.- Do tej pory miałem przytulne mieszkanko, ale, jak już ci wcześniej wspominałem, mam drobne problemy finansowe i musiałem się przenieść do mniejszego.  
–    Co to za problemy?- zapytałem.- Jeśli to coś poważnego, może będę w stanie ci pomóc?  
–    Nie trzeba.- Takao uśmiechnął się lekko. Umilkliśmy, kiedy podeszła do nas kelnerka z naszym sake. Kazunari rozlał je do niewielkich czarek.- Wzniesiemy toast?  
–    Za co?- bąknąłem.  
–    Za Shun-chana!- westchnął z rozmarzeniem.- Zakochałem się w nim!- Roześmiał się głośno, widząc moją minę.- Nie patrz tak, przecież nie jestem pedofilem, czy coś! Po prostu kocham dzieci!  
–    Sam mógłbyś...  
–    Nie mógłbym – przerwał mi sucho, choć nadal z uśmiechem. Uniósł czarkę, a następnie wypił duszkiem jej zawartość.  
–    Twój policzek...- zacząłem, kiedy sam również się napiłem.- Nigdy nie byłeś skory do bójek.  
–    Nadal nie jestem – odparł, dolewając sobie alkoholu i od razu go pochłaniając. Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i wbił we mnie uważny wzrok.- Chłopak mnie uderzył.  
    Otworzyłem usta, zaskoczony. Zamknąłem je jednak pospiesznie, nie chcąc wyglądać jak idiota. Przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiałem się, co mu odpowiedzieć.  
–    Zerwałeś z nim?  
–    Nie.  
–    Dlaczego cię uderzył?  
–    Za dużo wypił.- Wzruszył ramionami.- Ubzdurał sobie, że spałem z jego bratem.  
–    A spałeś?  
    Uśmiechnął się i upił kolejny łyk sake.  
–    Planujesz jeszcze dzieci?- zagadnął, dolewając trunku nam obu.  
–    Jedno mi wystarczy – westchnąłem.- Dziecko to duża odpowiedzialność, a mnie większość czasu nie ma w domu.   
–    Ayuka-san nadal jest nauczycielką?  
–    Tak, wciąż uczy w Shuutoku.- Skinąłem głową.- Utrzymujesz kontakt z naszymi senpaiami?  
–    Tylko z Miyajim i Ootsubo – odparł.- Mają się dobrze, nadal trzymają się razem. Spotykamy się raz na jakiś czas, dzwonimy też do siebie na święta. Ootsubo założył rodzinę, ma czwórkę dzieci!- Uśmiechnął się radośnie.- Same dziewczynki, wyobrażasz sobie? Jego żona znów jest w ciąży, więc całymi dniami i nocami modlą się o synka. Miyaji ma narzeczoną, ale im nie poszczęściło się tak bardzo, ona nie może mieć dzieci, ale panują jakieś zaadoptować, prawdopodobnie chłopca.  
–    Cieszę się, że są szczęśliwi. Pozdrów ich ode mnie.  
–    Ha?- Takao spojrzał na mnie dziwnie.- Zwariowałeś? Nikogo nie będę pozdrawiał, sam pójdziesz ze mną na następne spotkanie, i zabierzesz ze sobą Shuna! Będą piali z zachwytu, jak go zobaczą!  
–    Skoro tak mówisz...- westchnąłem. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy opróżniliśmy jedną butelkę sake i Takao zamówił kolejną. Pił zachłannie, jakby chciał jak najszybciej się upić. Mimo to, wydał mi się w tym momencie taki... dorosły. Nie przypominał już dawnego, energicznego nastolatka. Oczywiście, nadal miał ten specyficzny charakter, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, jakiego nie miał nikt inny w świecie. A jednak było w nim coś subtelnego, coś, co mnie przyciągało, za co czułem do niego... sam nie wiem, uznanie? Szacunek? Biła od niego aura czegoś trudnego do określenia, w co chciałem zagłębić się bardziej.  
–    Przyglądasz mi się – mruknął z uśmiechem, choć wpatrywał się w krzątającą się za ladą barową kelnerkę.  
–    Zmieniłeś się – powiedziałem spokojnie, wypijając swoje sake.- Jest w tobie coś, czego nie potrafię rozgryźć.  
–    Ahaa...- Pokiwał powoli głową i w końcu popatrzył na mnie, podpierając dłonią twarz.- Ty za to nic się nie zmieniłeś! Wciąż taki spięty i elegancki Shin-chan, tyle, że bogatszy o pewne doświadczenia, co? Żona, dziecko, odpowiedzialna praca, przytulny, ciepły dom. Dorobiłeś się już wszystkiego.  
–    Czy ja wiem...- Spuściłem wzrok na stół.- Chyba jest jednak coś, czego mi brakuje.  
–    A co to takiego?- zapytał z ciekawością, pijąc.  
–    Dobre pytanie – mruknąłem, przechylając czarkę. Trunek otarł się o jej brzegi, jednak nie rozlał.   
–    Nie wiesz, co to takiego?- zapytał.- Zastanów się, czy jest w życiu coś, co cię nudzi. Monotonna praca?  
–    Lubię swoją pracę.  
–    No to może coś w rodzinie?  
    Pokręciłem przecząco głową, rumieniąc się delikatnie. Kiedy spostrzegłem, że Takao przygląda mi się uważnie, poczerwieniałem jeszcze bardziej.  
–    Ah, rozumiem, że zdarzają ci się skoki w bok?- Jak zawsze odczytał moje myśli wręcz perfekcyjnie.- Starsza od ciebie, czy może dla odmiany młodsza?  
–    Ugh... młodsza – mruknąłem, odwracając głowę, zawstydzony.- Nie mów Naomi...  
–    Nie mam zamiaru, to nie mój interes.- Wzruszył ramionami, ponownie opróżniając swoją czarkę. Zdążył już nabrać stałych rumieńców na twarzy, jego spojrzenie nieco zmętniało.- Więc masz też kochankę... no to nie wiem, czego może ci brakować. Chociaż...- Kiedy spojrzałem na niego pytająco, patrzył na mnie jakby obojętnie.- Może ani Naomi, ani twoja kochanka, nie okazują ci takiej miłości, jakbyś chciał?  
–    Miłości?  
–    No, miłości.- Uśmiechnął się jakby rozmarzony.- Każdy jej potrzebuje. Poślubiłeś Naomi, ale może ta wasza idealna miłość się wypaliła? Świadczyłaby o tym między innymi twoja zdrada.  
–    To przez to, że...- Spłonąłem rumieńcem.- Naomi nie jest już taka jak kiedyś, a ja... j-jestem facetem, nanodayo... mam swoje potrzeby!  
–    Jasne, choć nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie.- Takao uśmiechnął się lekko.  
–    Co masz na myśli?- zapytałem, patrząc na niego niepewnie. Czułem się trochę dziwnie, zupełnie, jakby obawa, że ma teraz o mnie złe zdanie, dusiła mnie od środka. Czy Takao źle o mnie teraz myśli? Gardzi mną, brzydzi się mnie?  
–    Zawsze sądziłem, że będziesz typem wiernego męża – wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami.  
–    Cóż... nie zawsze ludzie okazują się takimi, za jakich ich uważamy – mruknąłem.- Ja na przykład nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że jesteś gejem.  
    Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, wiedziałem, że posunąłem się za daleko. Co prawda Takao, nawet jeśli go to dotknęło, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Siedział z niewzruszoną miną, patrząc na mnie zupełnie zwyczajnie, jakby wcale nie wyczuwając aluzji.  
–    Przepraszam – szepnąłem.  
–    Nie byłem gejem – powiedział spokojnie, bez emocji.- Po prostu cię kochałem, Shin-chan. Tylko ciebie. Nie kręcili mnie faceci, nie kręciły mnie dziewczyny. Nie interesował mnie nikt, poza tobą.  
–    Takao, ja...  
–    Poczekaj, daj mi dokończyć – westchnął, upijając łyk sake.- W końcu po to się głównie spotkaliśmy, prawda? Chcesz wiedzieć, czy dalej coś do ciebie czuję?  
–    Chcę odzyskać starego przyjaciela – powiedziałem cicho.  
–    No tak, koniec końców spieprzyłem wszystko tamtego dnia, na moście – mruknął, bawiąc się czarką.- Tęskniłeś za mną, Shin-chan? Za mną, jako przyjacielem?  
    Skinąłem głową, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie słowa.  
–    Cieszy mnie to – powiedział Kazunari, po czym przechylił czarkę, przełykając kolejny łyk trunku.- Okay, na dziś mam dosyć. Nie chcę się za bardzo upić... Jun może do mnie jutro wpaść. Wkurzy się, jeśli zobaczy mnie zalanego w trupa.  
–    Jun?- Spojrzałem na niego pytająco.  
–    Mój chłopak – wyjaśnił Takao.- Ah, właśnie, miałem dokończyć. Po tym, jak powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz mnie więcej widzieć, trochę się załamałem.  
–    Ja...  
–    Prosiłem, żebyś nie przerywał, Shin-chan – westchnął z uśmiechem.- Nigdy nie miałem ci tamtego za złe, sam bym pewnie tak zareagował. W każdym razie, dążę do tego, że trochę się załamałem i przestałem mieć nadzieję na prawdziwą miłość. Nie wiem, czy to zrozumiesz... Kochałem cię tak długo, że wymazanie tego z pamięci i z serduszka było ciężkim zadaniem. Po jakimś czasie zacząłem umawiać na randki z poznanymi w barze dla gejów okularnikami. To takie przelotne romanse – zaśmiał się.- Żaden nie mógł mi zastąpić ciebie, nawet ci najbardziej podobni, więc pewnego dnia w końcu się poddałem. Trzy lata temu poznałem Juna i... no wiesz. Od tamtej pory jestem jednak „tym na dole”. To nie jest miłość, przynajmniej nie z mojej strony. Ale lubię go. Chociaż jest zaborczy i zazdrosny, a jak za dużo wypije, to jest skory do bójek. Poza tym ciągle popada w długi i pożycza ode mnie kasę. Teraz mnie jest dłużny więcej, niż komukolwiek innemu.- Znów roześmiał się, jakby opowiadał dobry żart.  
–    Często cię bije?- zapytałem, czując, że robi mi się słabo na samą myśl, że ktoś może być tak okrutny, by bić kogoś, kogo kocha.  
–    Tylko jak ma naprawdę zły humor.- Wzruszył ramionami.- Chociaż w łóżku lubi ostrzejsze zabawy.  
–    Przystajesz na takie traktowanie?  
–    To tylko ciało. Nie obchodzi mnie, co się z nim dzieje.  
–    Nie powinieneś mieć takiego podejścia!- wykrzyknąłem, uderzając dłonią w stół.  
–    A ciebie co to obchodzi?- zapytał spokojnie.  
–    Jesteśmy... byliśmy przyjaciółmi, do cholery! To oczywiste, że nie będę reagował spokojem, kiedy dzieje ci się krzywda!  
    Nie odpowiedział. Siedział tylko, ze wzrokiem wbitym w stół i powoli opadającymi powiekami. Westchnął cicho, raz i drugi, a potem uśmiechnął się do mnie z pewną dozą czułości.  
–    Odprowadzisz mnie, Shin-chan?  
–    Jasne – odparłem sucho.  
–    Przepraszam, myślałem, że wytrzymam dłużej.  
–    Nie przejmuj się, możemy się spotkać innym razem... jeśli chcesz – dodałem, skruszony.  
–    Z największą przyjemnością. Ja też za tobą tęskniłem – wymamrotał.  
    Kiedy podeszła do nas kelnerka, zapłaciłem jej za sake, a następnie pomogłem Takao ubrać kurtkę. Wyszliśmy na ciemne ulice Tokio, ruszyliśmy powolnym krokiem w kierunku jego kawalerki.   
    Była naprawdę niewielka. Gdy weszliśmy do środka, nabrałem obawy, że nabawię się klaustrofobii. Wąski korytarzyk był wypełniony trzema parami drzwi: jedne prowadziły do łazienki, drugie do kuchni, trzecie zaś do salonu będącego jednocześnie sypialnią. Zamiast kanapy, przed telewizorem leżał rozłożony futon i koce, z boku zaś stało niewielkie kotatsu.  
–    Skromnie, co?- Takao uśmiechnął się lekko, zdejmując kurtkę.- Jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać, zaparzę herbaty.  
–    Ja to zrobię, ty ledwie trzymasz się na nogach.  
    Poprowadziłem go do salonu i pomogłem ułożyć się na miękkim materacu. Takao westchnął z rozkoszą, uśmiechając się błogo. Sięgnął dłońmi do rozporka i zaczął go rozpinać.  
–    Pomóc ci się rozebrać?- zapytałem.- Gdzie masz piżamę? Chcesz spróbować się wykąpać?  
–    Niee...- mruknął, unosząc na moment biodra, by zsunąć z siebie spodnie.- Zostanę tylko w bokserkach, zawsze tak śpię.  
    Wyręczyłem go, zdejmując jego spodnie, które zaplątały się w kostkach. Następnie pomogłem mu ściągnąć z siebie sweter i T-shirt, a potem sięgnąłem po koc i nakryłem go nim.  
–    Zamknij drzwi, jak będziesz wychodził – mruknął Takao sennie.- Klucze zostaw tam, gdzie zawsze.  
–    Gdzie zawsze?- powtórzyłem.  
–    Ah... sorki.- Uśmiechnął się, zamykając oczy.- Zawsze tak żegnam Juna... w skrzynce na listy, Shin-chan, w skrzynce... na listy...  
    Westchnąłem cicho, kiedy jego spokojny, miarowy oddech zaczął wyraźnie wskazywać na to, że Takao usnął. Przez dłuższy moment wpatrywałem się w jego łagodny wyraz twarzy, tak niewinny i delikatny, jak nigdy wcześniej.  
    Pogłaskałem go ostrożnie po policzku, bojąc się, że go zbudzę, jednak wyglądało na to, że sen ma twardy. Przygryzłem lekko wargę. Nigdy z nikim się nie biłem, ale jeśli przyjdzie tutaj ten cały Jun...   
    Usiadłem przy Takao, ściągając z siebie sweter. W mieszkaniu było aż za ciepło, toteż wolałem posiedzieć w samej koszulce. Nie wiedziałem, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, by zostawiać go tu samego, więc na razie postanowiłem zostać. Wysłałem do Naomi smsa, że siedzimy u Takao i nie musi się martwić.  
    Miałem okazję trochę rozejrzeć się po salonie i przy okazji poznać nieco bliżej Kazunariego, tego nowego, którego jeszcze nie znałem. Panował tu względny porządek, co nie zdziwiło mnie, ponieważ Takao zawsze dbał o swoje cztery kąty.   
    Prócz telewizora i futonu, znajdowała się tu również podłużna komoda, szafa i kilka mniejszych szafek. Regał z książkami i kilkoma zdjęciami w ramkach – na jednym Takao i jego młodsza siostra obejmowali się, szczerząc radośnie do aparatu, na drugim uśmiechnięte miny naszych kolegów z licealnej drużyny koszykarskiej, na innym ja, Takao, Miyaji i Ootsubo. Na ostatnim, w ramce z ozdobnym serduszkiem, Takao śmiał się, obejmowany przez mężczyznę, którego nie znałem.  
    Wyglądał na dość... sam nie wiem, jak to określić. Ubrany w dżinsy, koszulkę, oraz ciemną skórzaną kurtkę, z nasuniętą na głowie czapką, spod której wystawały przydługie blond i czarne włosy. W dolnej wardze po lewej tkwił kolczyk, podobnie jak i w prawej brwi. Jego przystojną twarz zdobił zadbany pasek bródki, z kolei szpeciły ją delikatne sińce pod oczami.  
    Miałem nadzieję, że facet nie siedzi w narkotykach.  
    Spojrzałem na Takao, a potem znów wróciłem wzrokiem do zdjęcia. Czy on naprawdę był z kimś takim? Pozwalał mu się dotykać, całować, kochać? Mężczyzna ze zdjęcia zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na łagodnego, nawet jeśli się uśmiechał, to z jego oczu biła pewnego rodzaju agresja.  
    Westchnąłem, przecierając twarz dłonią. Co za głupie myśli mnie nachodziły. Przecież to, że Takao wylądował w tej ciasnej klitce, w związku z facetem, który bił go i wyłudzał od niego pieniądze, było moją winą. Gdybym tamtego dnia na moście nie odrzucił jego wyznania, albo gdybym chociaż poprosił, byśmy nadal pozostawali tylko przyjaciółmi...  
    Kazunari, ten prawdziwy, leżący obok mnie, zmarszczył lekko brwi i wymamrotał coś sennie. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, znów odruchowo gładząc go po policzku. Wyglądał tak niewinnie, tak niepozornie... jakby nic złego nigdy mu się nie przytrafiło.  
    Sam nie wiem, co mną kierowało, ani dlaczego. Po prostu, nim się zorientowałem, pochylałem się nad nim i smakowałem jego ust, miękkich, przesiąkniętych smakiem i zapachem sake, a jednak tak przyjemnych w dotyku. Pocałunek nie różnił się wiele od tych, które dzieliłem z kobietami, a jednak był zupełnie inny...  
    Gdy oderwałem się powoli od jego warg i otworzyłem oczy, Takao wpatrywał się we mnie bez wyrazu. Poczułem rumieńce na twarzy, jednak nie odsunąłem się od niego. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, bardzo, bardzo długo – Takao zupełnie obojętnie, ja wręcz przerażony.  
    A potem, gdy już chciałem się odsunął, chwycił moją rękę i uniósł się, całując mnie ponownie.   
    Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego odwzajemniłem ten pocałunek. Dlaczego się nie odsunąłem. Dlaczego nie wyszedłem z mieszkania. Dlaczego w ogóle zaprosiłem go na spotkanie. Czułem się podle, zupełnie jakbym od początku planował posunąć się do tego stopnia, by wylądować w łóżku z innym mężczyzną – z moim dawnym przyjacielem, Takao Kazunarim.  
    Rozchylił usta, pozwalając, bym pogłębił pieszczotę. Jego język był twardszy niż kobiety, jednak bardziej ruchliwy, wprawiony. Do tego wyjątkowo wilgotny i odrobinę chłodniejszy od mojego, co właściwie przypadło mi do gustu.  
    Położył się na futonie, ciągnąc mnie za sobą. Zdjął moje okulary, a potem wsunął dłoń we włosy i przyciągnął mnie do siebie, znów całując. Zamknął oczy i westchnął cicho, jakby ta pieszczota sprawiała mu niewyobrażalną przyjemność.  
    Przyjemność?  
    Co mną kierowało, prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie dowiem. W jednej chwili zsunąłem usta na jego szyję i zacząłem składać na niej krótkie, wilgotne pocałunki. Pozostawiałem swoją ślinę na jej gładkiej skórze, wciąż przesuwając się coraz niżej, na dekolt, a następnie do różowych sterczących sutków. Kiedy wziąłem jednego do ust, przygryzając delikatnie, Takao krzyknął cicho. Wyglądało na to, że jest w tym miejscu bardzo wrażliwy. Przesuwałem po nim językiem, zataczając wokół kółka, ssałem delikatnie, wyczuwając reakcje Kazunariego.   
    Gdy dotarłem do podbrzusza, zawahałem się. Specjalnie poświęciłem więcej czasu na całowanie go, myśląc gorączkowo, co mam robić dalej. Wiedziałem, co mogłoby być następne w kolejce... ale czy „powinno”?  
    Jeśli posunę się dalej, nie będzie odwrotu. Prawdopodobnie popełnię największy błąd w moim życiu – dam Takao nadzieję na związek, albo stracę go raz na zawsze.  
–    Pozwól, że ja to zrobię – wymruczał, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i przyciągając mnie do siebie.  
    Był silny. Zaskakująco silny. Popchnął mnie na futon, usiadł okrakiem na moich udach i zaczął rozpinać moje spodnie. Jego palce były szybkie, sprawne. Nim zdążyłem choćby zamrugać, moje spodnie i bielizna zostały ściągnięte niemalże za jednym ruchem.   
    Ze wstydem patrzyłem na swoje ciało, które zareagowało na wcześniejsze pieszczoty. Westchnąłem ciężko, opadając na materac i wbijając niewyraźny wzrok w sufit. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć, nie potrafiłem spojrzeć na Takao, gdy poczułem, jak chwyta mojego członka, całując wewnętrzną część ud, jak drugą dłonią delikatnie ściska moje jądra.  
    W moich myślach słyszałem tylko swój własny krzyk „Nie! Nie rób tego, wyjdź jak najprędzej, to się źle skończy!”.  
    Ale nie mogłem się ruszyć. Nie byłem w stanie powiedzieć choćby słowa. Z moich ust wydobywały się jedynie westchnienia, przyspieszający oddech i ciche pojękiwanie, gdy Kazunari zaczął wolnymi ruchami obciągać mi.   
    Wnętrze ust było chłodnawe, zupełnie inne niż Naomi, czy mojej kochanki, Sue. Język przesuwał się po członku, wzdłuż niego, z każdej strony, nie pozostawiając nawet kawałeczka suchej, wrażliwej skóry. Profesjonalnie, z pewnego rodzaju wdziękiem, i z niebywałą dokładnością, jego usta pieściły mnie wręcz z czułością.  
    Tylko raz spojrzałem na Takao, gdy na moment wypuścił z ust mojego penisa – i to był błąd. Zobaczyłem, jak ślini środkowy palec lewej ręki, a następnie zaczyna drażnić nim mój odbyt.  
–    Nie... Takao...- jęknąłem, przestraszony.  
–    Rozluźnij się, chcę ci tylko coś pokazać – powiedział, znów wracając do przerwanego obciągania.  
    Nie chciałem się rozluźnić. Nie chciałem tego czuć, nie chciałem, byśmy posuwali się dalej. Może i nie byłem doświadczony, jeśli chodziło o seks z mężczyzną, ale nie byłem idiotą – łatwo było się domyślić, że będzie bolało.  
    Jednak przez odczuwaną przyjemność, przez tę niesamowitą pieszczotę, którą obdarowywały mnie usta Kazunariego, moje ciało samo reagowało rozluźnieniem i spokojem. Nawet kiedy Takao wsunął we mnie palec, zacisnąłem się na nim tylko odrobinę. Jęknąłem, gdy zaczął nim we mnie poruszać, czułem jego dotyk niemalże całym sobą.  
–    Spokojnie, zaraz znajdę twój czuły punkt – wymruczał, całując czubek mojego penisa.  
    Miałem łzy w oczach, choć nie czułem bólu. Upokorzenie? Może tylko odrobinę, przez własną niepowstrzymaną słabość, przez moją uległość, nad którą przecież zawsze panowałem. To ja byłem tym dominującym, to ja zawsze dyktowałem warunki i decydowałem o tym, co i jak będziemy robić.  
    Dlaczego nie potrafiłem go powstrzymać? Dlaczego nie miałem sił, by zaprotestować, odepchnąć go?  
    Poderwałem biodra, kiedy sięgnął prostaty i zaczął ją drażnić. Z ust wyrwał mi się niepowstrzymany, przeciągły jęk. Kazunari nie przestał poruszać palcem. Bałem się na niego spojrzeć, wiedziałem, że przygląda mi się z uwagą, obserwuje mój wyraz twarzy. Miałem wrażenie, że wręcz triumfuje nad zdobyciem mnie, cieszy się tego pewnego rodzaju władzą nade mną.   
–    Przyjemnie, prawda?- zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem.  
–    Przest... przes...- Zasłoniłem usta dłonią, chcąc powstrzymać te zdradliwe dźwięki, które przeczyły temu, co chciałem powiedzieć.  
    Patrzyłem bezradnie, jak sięga do niewielkiej szafki przy futonie i wyciąga z niej niewielką butelkę przeźroczystego, oleistego płynu. Otworzył ją sprawnie kciukiem, wylał na dłoń, której palec przed chwilą był we mnie, a potem rozsmarował substancję po moim odbycie, nawilżając również palce.   
    Miałem jedynie kilka sekund, by ochłonąć, choć wiedziałem, że rozsądek nie zdoła wrócić w tak krótkim czasie. Dla mnie było już za późno. Wiedziałem, co będzie dalej, byłem świadom tego, co nastąpi, i byłem pewien, że już nic nie zatrzyma tej lawiny.  
    Już nie było odwrotu.  
    Ponownie wsunął we mnie palec, tym razem byłem już bardziej rozluźniony, dlatego po chwili dołączył drugi. Czułem, jak napiera na ścianki mojego odbytu, poszerza otwór, rozciągając go delikatnie. Tak wstydliwa i krępująca sytuacja, a jednak tak przyjemna...  
    Przy trzecim palcu, wilgotnym, śliskim, z łatwością wsuwającym się we mnie, przestałem już myśleć o tym, że to jest złe. Pogląd innych ludzi, ich opinie, zdania na ten temat, zasady i reguły moralności... wszystko to przestało dla mnie istnieć.  
–    Ta...kao...- wyszeptałem, spoglądając na niego spod przymrużonych oczu.  
    Nachylił się nade mną, a wtedy zachłannie wpiłem się w jego usta, czując, że właśnie tego teraz potrzebuję, że właśnie tych wilgotnych warg tak bardzo pragnę. Język Takao przesuwał się po moim podniebieniu, drażnił je i łaskotał, mlaszczący odgłos wydawał mi się najpiękniejszą muzyką, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem.  
    To takie głupie...  
    Wysunął ze mnie palce, a wtedy objąłem ramionami jego szyję, nie pozwalając, by się odsunąć. Westchnął drżąco, spoglądając na mnie, a potem przysunął do mnie swojego członka. Rozsuwając dłońmi moje pośladki, wsunął się we mnie ostrożnie, powoli.  
    Zacisnąłem się na nim, krzycząc cicho. Zabolało. Bardzo. Jednak Kazunari nie zatrzymał się, dalej parł naprzód, choć wyjątkowo wolno, centymetr po centymetrze.  
    Nie, nie, nie... zatrzymaj się, to boli...!  
    Boli!  
    Opadłem bezsilnie na futon, moje nogi drżały silnie, czułem tępy ból całego odbytu. Takao zatrzymał się, sapiąc, na jego czole pojawiły się kropelki potu. Oboje dyszeliśmy ciężko, moje siły malały z każdą kolejną chwilą. Nie mogłem już go obejmować tak mocno, jak wcześniej.  
    Pocałował mnie. Łagodnie, z czułością, wyjątkowo leniwie. Dopiero po chwili odwzajemniłem pieszczotę, sam ochoczo wysuwając język na spotkanie z jego. Całowaliśmy się tak przez dłuższy moment, dopóki zapomniałem zupełnie o tym, że jego członek wciąż we mnie tkwi. Dopiero wówczas posunął się kilka centymetrów dalej, nabijając we mnie aż do końca.  
–    W porządku?- zapytał cicho.  
    Nie odpowiedziałem. Nie miałem na to siły. Nie pokiwałem nawet głową, jednak wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w jego oczy, by przekazać mu to, co chciałem - „Tak”.  
    Zaczął się poruszać. Z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem wydawał z siebie krótkie sapnięcie. Marszczył lekko brwi, przymykając oczy, przysunął swoje usta do moich, jednak nie pocałował mnie. Czułem zapach sake i potu. Wsunąłem dłoń w jego włosy, przycisnąłem go do siebie, by ponownie posmakować jego ust.   
    Chciałem czuć je wciąż i wciąż, nieprzerwanie. Ich twardość, smak, wilgotność i delikatny chłód języka.  
    Gdy przyspieszył, zapomniałem już o bólu. Gdzieś w mojej świadomości nadal wiedziałem, że kiedy to się skończy, kiedy się uspokoję i dojdę do siebie, ten ból będzie nie do zniesienia, jednak teraz zupełnie się tym nie przejmowałem. Co ma być, to będzie, chcę tylko czuć go w sobie, czuć go całym ciałem, całym duchem i...  
    Całym sercem.  
    Spojrzałem na jego twarz. Wpatrywał się we mnie zamglonym wzrokiem, być może przez alkohol, być może przez przyjemność. A może przez coś zupełnie innego, przez coś, czego sam jeszcze nie rozumiałem, a czego pragnąłem równie mocno, jak on.  
    Tylko... czy on nadal tego pragnie? Czy nadal pożąda tego uczucia, które teraz bije z jego niebieskich oczu? Czy wystarczy mu ten jeden raz, kiedy dominuje nade mną, kiedy ma mnie pod sobą i panuje nad całą tą sytuacją...  
    Jęczałem głośno, kiedy poruszał się we mnie w miarowym tempie, nabijał się coraz mocniej, sięgając wrażliwego punktu, drażniąc go i pobudzając. Oparł czoło o moje, wciąż patrząc mi w oczy. Jego wzrok pochłaniał mnie, wciągał w sam środek jego duszy.   
    Zacisnąłem zęby, kiedy poczułem, że dochodzę. Takao, najwyraźniej rozpoznając to, chwycił wilgotną od oliwki dłonią mojego członka i zaczął poruszać nią wzdłuż niego energicznymi ruchami. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że seks z mężczyzną sprawia mi tak ogromną przyjemność. Nawet świadomość, że pozwoliłem mu wejść we mnie, naruszył tę intymną część ciała, której przecież...  
    Nikomu w życiu bym na to nie pozwolił.  
    Więc dlaczego właśnie on? Czy to przez to, że tęskniłem za nim? Czy sądziłem, że w ten sposób zatrzymam go przy sobie, że nie odejdzie już ode mnie, nawet jeśli to ja go odprawiłem sześć lat wcześniej? Czy to może z zazdrości? Mężczyzna ze zdjęcia, który tak podle go traktował, chociaż go kochał... w porównaniu ze mną, w którym dawniej kochał się Takao. Czy pragnąłem, by to mnie wybrał, nawet, jeśli nie byłem pewien naszej dalszej, wspólnej przyszłości? Nawet, jeśli nie kochałem go tak, jak on mnie?  
    Czy miałem nadzieję, że nadal mnie kocha?  
    Czy to właśnie tego szukałem?  
–    Dochodzę...- szepnął, muskając wargami moje usta.- Sh...Shin-chan... a-ah...!  
    Zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach, przytuliłem się do niego z całych sił, jakie tylko mi pozostały. Kazunari również objął mnie, wtulił twarz w zagłębienie mojej szyi, jednocześnie poruszając się w moim wnętrzu coraz szybciej. Poczułem, jak spuszcza się we mnie, a moja własna sperma tryska na mój brzuch.  
    Zwolnił ruchy, aż w końcu zatrzymał się zupełnie. Dyszeliśmy ciężko w swoich objęciach, drżąc delikatnie. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, kiedy nasze oddechy uspokoiły się nieco, Takao powoli wysunął się ze mnie i ułożył obok na futonie. Oboje wpatrywaliśmy się teraz w sufit, nie odzywając do siebie.  
–    Miły sen – wymruczał po chwili Takao.- Mógłbyś mnie jeszcze poprosić o rękę, ale... wtedy już naprawdę nie chciałbym się budzić.  
–    Obawiam się, że jestem żonaty – mruknąłem, rumieniąc się.- I mam synka.  
–    Nawet w moim śnie?- Skrzywił się.- Poprzednim razem obiecałeś, że weźmiesz rozwód!  
–    Poprzednim razem?- Spojrzałem na niego pytająco.  
–    Mhm – wymruczał sennie, uśmiechając się lekko.- W poprzednim śnie, znaczy.  
–    Śniłem ci się?  
–    I to ile razy.- Wywrócił oczami.- Jun za każdym razem budził mnie w nocy i wrzeszczał, że mam przestać powtarzać imię innego faceta...- Roześmiał się wesoło.- To było takie zabawne! Chyba nie zliczę jak wiele razy dostawałem za to od niego!  
–    Zerwij z nim – westchnąłem ciężko.- Przecież to chory związek.  
–    Już ci to tłumaczyłem. Nie potrafię być sam, a Jun, w gruncie rzeczy, potrafi być troskliwy.  
–    Co to za troskliwość, jeśli cię bije, nanodayo?!  
–    Noo... trochę jest nadpobudliwy.- Takao uśmiechnął się lekko.- Ale za każdym razem jest mu bardzo przykro i kupuje mi prezent na przeprosiny.  
–    Też mi rekompensata...- Wywróciłem oczami.  
–    Ty byś o mnie dbał, prawda?- zapytał, posyłając mi niewinny uśmiech.- Gdybyś tylko nie miał żony...  
–    I syna.  
–    Ej, Shun-chan może być!- oburzył się, trącając mnie łokciem.- Jest przeuroczy! Chciałbym się opiekować nim razem z tobą!  
–    Ah tak?  
–    No pewnie! Kiedyś nawet mi się śniło, że urodziłem ci takiego synka!- zaśmiał się.  
    Spojrzałem na niego sceptycznie. Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, kiedy jego wesoły śmiech przerodził się w płacz. Zakrył ramieniem oczy, łkając głośno, a potem odwrócił się ode mnie plecami.  
–    Takao?  
    Nie odpowiedział. Jego ramiona trzęsły się nieznacznie, słyszałem jego urywany oddech. Starał się powstrzymać płacz, uspokoić. Przysunąłem się do niego, ignorując wstydliwy fakt, że oboje jesteśmy nadzy. Przytuliłem się do jego pleców, chwyciłem jego dłoń i splotłem nasze palce. Kazunari przycisnął je do piersi, tuląc do siebie jak najcenniejszy skarb.   
    Zacisnąłem powieki, czując napływające do oczu łzy. Miałem wyrzuty sumienia, czułem się winny całej tej sytuacji. Tego, że związał się z Junem, tego, że tak często o mnie śnił. A przede wszystkim tego, że płakał teraz jak dziecko, cierpiąc.  
    Nie chciałem tego. Pragnąłem usłyszeć jego śmiech, zobaczyć jego radosny uśmiech i poczuć tę sympatyczną atmosferę, która towarzyszyła nam przez całe liceum i prawie siedem lat po nim. Chciałem, żeby został przy mnie.  
    Ale co mogłem zrobić? Zostawić Naomi i Shuna? Czy żyć z nimi dalej, jednocześnie będąc przy Takao? Czy to nie będzie równoznaczne z dalszym krzywdzeniem go? Czy byłby w stanie pogodzić się z tym, że w moim życiu wciąż byłaby żona i dziecko, a tuż obok on?  
    Co mam robić?  
    Co mam, do cholery, robić?!  
–    Nie wiem – powiedział cicho Takao.  
–    Co?  
–    Pytałeś, co masz robić – mruknął, pociągając nosem.- Nie wiem, Shin-chan. Nie kochasz mnie, jesteś porządnym facetem i nie zostawisz żony i Shun-chana samych. Gdybyś nie był snem, powiedziałbym ci, żebyś poszedł za głosem serca. Mówiłeś, że jest coś, czego ci brakuje. Ja na twoim miejscu szukałbym tego. Oczywiście... ja wiem, czego mi brakuje. Ale różnica jest taka, że ja nigdy tego nie dostanę. Nie dostanę ciebie. Ty możesz mieć wszystko, Shin-chan... Zależy mi na twoim szczęściu... cokolwiek postanowisz, masz moje wsparcie. Bo ja... - Zaśmiał się krótko.- Pewnie nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać, nawet, gdybym bardzo tego chciał. Ale to już wiesz. Powtarzam ci to za każdym razem, gdy się pojawiasz.  
–    Gdyby to tylko nie było tak skomplikowane...- szepnąłem, wtulając twarz w jego szyję. Nienawidziłem się za to, że mój głos załamał się, gdy to mówiłem.- Nie powinienem cię odrzucać wtedy, na moście... powinienem najpierw dobrze zastanowić się nad tym wszystkim... ale już za późno...  
–    No...- Takao westchnął ciężko.- Zrobisz, jak chcesz. To twoja decyzja, Shin-chan. Rób tak, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Bo to jest najważniejsze – dodał ciszej, odwracając do mnie głowę. Uniosłem swoją, by móc go pocałować.- Idziesz już?  
–    Obiecałem poczekać, aż zaśniesz.  
–    No tak – zaśmiał się.- Pamiętaj, żeby zamknąć drzwi i włożyć klucze...  
–    Tam, gdzie zawsze – mruknąłem.- Do skrzynki.  
–    Tak.- Uśmiechnął się do mnie i znów pocałował mnie krótko.- Kocham cię, Shin-chan. Dobranoc.  
–    Dobranoc, Takao.  
    Kiedy w końcu zasnął, przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywałem się w jego spokojną twarz, delikatnie głaszcząc jego włosy. Przykryłem go kocem, by nie zmarzł, przytuliłem na krótką chwilę.   
    Wstałem z futonu i przeszedłem do łazienki wraz z moimi ubraniami, by doprowadzić się do porządku. Starałem się unikać swojego odbicia w lustrze, nie chciałem patrzeć na moją umęczoną tyloma kłopotliwymi myślami twarz, na to obrzydliwe ciało, które nie było zdolne dochować wierności żonie, na te kłamliwe oczy.  
    Czego tak naprawdę szukałem? Co było mi potrzebne, do czego dążyłem w życiu? Jakie szczęście, jakie spełnienie? Co mi jest potrzebne, skoro mam wszystko, czego pragnie każdy inny mężczyzna?  
    Przemyłem twarz, rzucając okiem na dwie szczoteczki w kubeczku, stojące na szafce przy umywalce. Jedna z nich musiała należeć do chłopaka Takao...  
    Uderzyłem się lekko w policzki, chcąc odegnać idiotyczne pragnienie zanurzenia jednej z nich w środkach czystości. Nie wiedziałem, która należy do Takao – być może nawet obie były jego.   
    Cóż za dziecinne zachowanie, w ogóle nie pasujące do poważnego, ponad trzydziestoletniego lekarza.  
    Wyszedłem z łazienki i zerknąłem do salonu. Takao spał spokojnie, przytulając do siebie poduszkę. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Tak długo nie widziałem go śpiącego, tak długo... w ogóle go widziałem. Zapomniałem już, jak wyglądała jego twarz, jak wyglądały jego włosy i sylwetka. Teraz na jego twarzy widać już było ślady wieku. Delikatny, ledwie wyczuwalny zarost i drobne zmarszczki przy oczach. Tylko to, nic więcej. Poza tym, nadal wyglądał jak ten dawny Takao Kazunari, którego pamiętałem z naszych szczenięcych, nastoletnich lat.  
    Przeszedłem do kuchni, by zaparzyć sobie herbaty. I tak nie byłbym w stanie zasnąć. Przerażał mnie fakt, że przed chwilą kochałem się z nim, w dodatku sam to wszystko rozpocząłem, sam okazałem chęci. Nawet, jeśli Takao myślał, iż jestem kolejnym jego snem, to wciąż był ktoś, kto znał prawdę.  
    Poza tym w mojej głowie kłębiło się tyle myśli... Miałem wrażenie, że lada moment rozsadzą mi czaszkę.  
    Wróciłem z parującym kubkiem do sypialni i usiadłem na brzegu futonu, z dala od Takao. Nie chciałem, żeby się teraz budził, przyda mu się długi, porządny sen. Rano z nim porozmawiam, tylko...  
    Tylko od czego zacznę?  
    Wyglądało na to, że czeka mnie najdłuższa noc w moim życiu.  
  
***  
  
    Kiedy nastał ranek, zacząłem się trochę denerwować. Czekałem, aż Kazunari się obudzi, jednocześnie obawiając się, że przyjdzie tu Jun. Jeśli mnie zobaczy, na pewno się zdenerwuje. Nigdy się z nikim nie biłem, nigdy nawet nikogo nie obraziłem, przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio i nie zbyt ostro. A nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby chłopak Takao nosił przy sobie nóż, albo broń palną.  
    Gdy otworzył powoli oczy i zamrugał, odetchnąłem głęboko. Siedziałem obok niego, z pustym kubkiem, w którym tej nocy zaparzyłem czternaście, czy piętnaście herbat. Piłem jedną po drugiej, myśląc, myśląc, i wciąż myśląc. Naomi nie odezwała się do mnie, pewnie była wściekła, że nie poinformowałem jej o tym, że zostanę o Takao na noc.  
    Ale, z jakiegoś powodu, zupełnie się tym nie przejmowałem. Szczerze mówiąc, już od jakiegoś czasu przestałem zwracać uwagę na jej fochy.  
–    Cześć – powiedziałem.  
    Takao zamrugał, patrząc na mnie zaskoczony, a potem podniósł się raptownie do pozycji siedzącej. Wpatrywał się we mnie, zszokowany. Od jego intensywnego spojrzenia zarumieniłem się lekko, ale nie odezwałem więcej.  
    Omal nie parsknąłem śmiechem, kiedy Kazunari uniósł koc i spojrzał na resztę swojego nagiego ciała. Przygryzłem wargę, kiedy zarumienił się po same uszy, a jego szczęka zadrżała. Odwrócił głowę, wbijając wzrok w futon.  
–    U-uhm...  
–    Tak – powiedziałem tylko, dobrze wiedząc, o co chce mnie zapytać.  
–    Ale żenada...- jęknął, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.- Czyli to wszystko, co mówiłem... to mówiłem do prawdziwego Shin-chana?!  
–    Tak – potwierdziłem.   
–    Oh, Boże... dlaczego? Dlaczego mnie nie powstrzymałeś?!  
–    Nie krzycz – mruknąłem, krzywiąc się lekko.- Przecież sam widziałeś, że... w-współpracowałem, nanodayo.- Poprawiłem nerwowo okulary na nosie.  
–    Ale czemu...? Przecież nic do mnie nie czujesz!  
–    Naprawdę sądzisz, że nic nie czuję do faceta, z którym przyjaźniłem się przez ponad 10 lat?!- Spojrzałem na niego ze złością.- Znaczy... lubię cię! Zawsze cię lubiłem, w końcu byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem... N-nie tak! NADAL nim jesteś, tylko... no wiesz...  
–    Wiem, wiem – westchnął, machnąwszy dłonią.- Powinienem wczoraj...  
    Przerwał mu dźwięk telefonu. Westchnął ze złością, wywracając oczami, po czym sięgnął po komórkę leżącą obok futonu i odebrał:  
–    No?- Patrzyłem na niego kątem oka, zgadując już na wstępie, że to Jun.- Dopiero się obudziłem – mruknął, przecierając dłonią twarz.- Ta, już nie boli... O której kończysz?... Nie wiem, nie czuję się dzisiaj na siłach... No to zadzwonię do ciebie o 20 i najwyżej wpadniesz... Nie wiem, zobaczymy... Nie, nie jestem zły, po prostu mam kiepski humor, ok? Muszę kończyć, chcę zjeść śniadanie i... Okay... No, ja ciebie też.- Skrzywiłem się, słysząc te słowa.- Do usłyszenia.  
    Takao rozłączył się, odrzucił komórkę i znów przetarł dłonią twarz.  
–    O czym my to...?- wymruczał.  
–    Kochasz go?  
–    Co?- Spojrzał na mnie pytająco.  
–    Powiedziałeś „ja ciebie też” - zauważyłem.  
–    A co miałem mu odpowiedzieć?- Wzruszył ramionami.- Wkurzyłby się, jakbym powiedział, że go nie kocham. Ty też byś się nie cieszył, gdyby Naomi była z tobą tylko dlatego, że nie chce jej się szukać nikogo innego.   
–    Więc tak wygląda twój związek?  
–    Mówiłem ci, że lubię Juna. Ale to nie miłość. Łączy nas jedynie seks i... coś w rodzaju jednostronnego uczucia. I tak to się powoli wypala – zaśmiał się.- Jun mówi „kocham cię” z przyzwyczajenia, nie z prawdziwego, płonącego uczucia.- Wywrócił oczami.  
–    A jak wygląda twoja miłość do mnie?- zapytałem cicho.  
–    Jeśli ci odpowiem i tak to niczego nie zmieni.  
–    Więc co ci szkodzi mi powiedzieć?- Spojrzałem na niego uważnie, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie.  
–    Zdecydowanie nie mówiłbym ci „kocham cię” z przyzwyczajenia. Piętnaście lat jednostronnej miłości nie jest czymś, co mówi się ot tak, bo tak wypada. Dlaczego zostałeś? Dlaczego nie wróciłeś do Naomi i Shuna?  
–    Nie chciałem cię zostawiać.- Wzruszyłem lekko ramionami.- Poza tym... nie lubię tego domu. Nie pytaj, dlaczego. Wracam tam tylko dla Shuna, żeby trochę się z nim pobawić, a potem utulić go do snu, czy przeczytać bajkę na dobranoc.   
–    Więc jednak nie układa ci się z Naomi?  
–    Zachowujemy się jak zwyczajne małżeństwo. Czasem się kłócimy, ale nie mam wrażenia, by ten związek się wypalał. Może i nie kochamy się tak, jak wcześniej, w końcu Naomi dobiega czterdziestki, ale...   
–    Zadam ci jeszcze jedno pytanie – powiedział Takao, odrzucając koc i sięgając po swoje bokserki.- Dlaczego się ze mną przespałeś?  
–    Nie wiem – odparłem natychmiast.  
–    Shin-chan – westchnął, patrząc na mnie znacząco.- Wątpię, żebyś był w stanie tak po prostu dać się przelecieć facetowi, więc jakiś powód na pewno był. Oh, może mnie kochasz?- zaśmiał się.  
–    Może – odparłem.  
    Spojrzał na mnie spokojnie, z jakby melancholijnym uśmiechem, a potem pokręcił głową.  
–    To był błąd – powiedział cicho, ubierając T-shirt.- Powinniśmy zostać w takich stosunkach, jak wcześniej.  
–    Wiem.  
–    Może poszukam jakiejś kawalerki w pobliżu mojej pracy?- zastanowił się głośno.- Mieszkanie w twoim sąsiedztwie będzie niebezpieczne.  
–    Nie rób tego – szepnąłem, chwytając go za nadgarstek, kiedy chciał wstać.- Nie wyprowadzaj się... Nie odchodź więcej, Bakao.  
–    Eh, Shin-chan...- Takao przysunął się do mnie i uniósł delikatnie mój podbródek.- Ale to ty kazałeś mi wtedy odejść.  
–    Wiem. Wiem, i to był błąd...  
–    A teraz popełniłeś kolejny.  
–    Wiem...- Poczułem w oczach napływające łzy bezradności. Pierwszy raz w życiu przyznawałem Takao rację w każdym zdaniu, jakie wypowiadał.  
–    Dobrze, że nie jesteś dziewczyną – westchnął, rozbawiony.- Jakbyś zaszedł w ciążę, to dopiero byłby problem!  
–    Nie żartuj sobie – jęknąłem słabo, opierając czoło o jego ramię.- Ja nie wiem, co robić! Nie chcę cię stracić, ale wiem, że nie mogę zostawić Naomi i Shuna...!  
–    Shun-chanem bym się z chęcią zajął.- Takao oparł policzek o moją głowę.- Ale, Shin-chan... przestań tak mówić, bo zaczynam mieć nadzieję, że mam szansę, by być z tobą.  
–    Zerwij z Junem – szepnąłem.- Nie pozwolę, by znów cię uderzył.  
–    Jeśli ty weźmiesz rozwód z Naomi – zaśmiał się.- Już ci mówiłem, nie potrafię być sam. Mogę zerwać z Junem, ale co dalej? Mam być twoją seks-zabawką, do której wpadniesz czasem, kiedy znów poczujesz brak „tego czegoś”?  
–    Dasz mi trochę czasu?- zapytałem cicho.  
–    Co?!- wykrzyknął, odsuwając mnie od siebie i patrząc na mnie wielkimi oczami.- C... co masz na myśli?!  
–    Sam powiedziałeś, że najważniejsze, żebym był szczęśliwy – westchnąłem ciężko.- Daj mi trochę czasu, żeby oswoić się z tym wszystkim.- Widząc jego niepewny wzrok, uśmiechnąłem się słabo.- Nie kocham Naomi. Chyba nigdy tak naprawdę jej nie kochałem. To był czysty romans, fascynacja tym, że jest starsza, bardziej dojrzała... A jeśli chodzi o Shuna... postaram się jakoś mu to wytłumaczyć i... zawalczę o prawa nad wychowywaniem go.   
–    Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj!- powiedział szybko, patrząc na mnie ze łzami w oczach, podenerwowany.- Znaczy, że co? Że chcesz być ze mną?! Przecież... n-nie jesteś pewien, czy mnie kochasz!  
–    Nie, nie jestem – przyznałem, zawstydzony.- A-ale... ta noc... naprawdę byłem szczęśliwy...  
–    Kiedy ja cię...?!- Nagle odsunął się ode mnie.- Shin-chan, ty i te twoje dziwne upodobania...  
–    Zamknij się, głąbie!- warknąłem, rumieniąc się mocno.- Żadnemu innemu nie dałbym się przecież przelecieć! Zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, że to właśnie TY! I po prostu nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, by cokolwiek więcej nas kiedykolwiek rozdzieliło, jasne?! Nic, ani nikt nas nie rozdzieli! Ani ja, ani Naomi, ani tym bardziej Jun-Srun!   
    Urwałem, zrozumiawszy, że trochę się zagalopowałem. Zarumieniłem się po same uszy i zagryzłem wargę, spuszczając wzrok na futon. Czy ja naprawdę powiedziałem wszystko to, co miałem na myśli? Pominąłem coś? A może z czymś przesadziłem?  
    Nie... chyba nie... chyba powiedziałem wszystko to, co naprawdę czułem.   
–    Shin-chan...- westchnął Takao z uśmiechem.- Wiesz, że to najpiękniejszy sen z tobą, jaki w życiu miałem?  
–    No to uświadom sobie, że ten się raczej nie skończy – burknąłem.  
    Popatrzył na mnie, zaskoczony, mrugając powiekami, a potem wybuchł śmiechem.  
–    Oh, Boże, Shin-chan, jak zawsze potrafisz mnie rozwalić kompletnie! Hahaha! Jesteś taki uroczy, kiedy próbujesz być romantyczny!  
–    Zamknij się, zaraz zmienię zdanie!  
–    O nie, w życiu!- zaśmiał się, zarzucając mi ręce na szyję i całując mnie mocno. Odpowiedziałem na jego pocałunek niemalże odruchowo, rozkoszując się, dobrze mi już teraz znanym, delikatnym chłodem jego języka.- Znam cię trochę, Shin-chan, i wiem, że nigdy nie cofasz swoich słów!   
–    Tsk! T-też mi coś, nodayo...- burknąłem, odwracając od niego wzrok.- Wcale nie powiedziałem, że cię kocham, cz-czy coś, więc się tak nie ciesz, idioto!  
–    Oh, rany, zaraz cię zgwałcę – westchnął jakby z rozmarzeniem. Spojrzałem na niego przerażony, a on roześmiał się wesoło.- Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem, moje kochane tsundere!  
–    Nie jestem tsun...!- Nie pozwolił mi dokończyć, całując mnie po raz kolejny, tak mocno, że wręcz obalił nas na futon. Westchnąłem lekko, obejmując go i poddając się jego pocałunkom.  
    Wyglądało na to, że dobrowolnie oddałem mu swoje ciało. A on, jako ten dawny Takao Kazunari, miał zamiar zabrać również moją duszę i serce. Jednak, szczerze mówiąc, nie przeszkadzało mi to.  
    W końcu zrozumiałem, że to właśnie on był tym, czego tak brakowało mi w życiu.  
  
  



	2. Zdjęcie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spin-off do "Skazy". Wydarzenia sprzed głównej fabuły.

    Moja młodsza siostra kiedyś mi powiedziała, że mężczyźni nie mają uczuć.  
    Szczerze powiedziawszy, wtedy ją wyśmiałem. To naturalne, że zarówno płeć męska jak i żeńska uparcie wykłóca się o swoje racje, by udowodnić, że jest „lepsza”, rywalizację mamy w genach. Nawet nie próbowałem zrozumieć jej słów, wybroniłem się pierwszym lepszym argumentem, jaki przyszedł mi na myśl, na co ona wywróciła jedynie oczami i zakończyliśmy temat, którego tak naprawdę nawet nie rozwinęliśmy.  
    Jej słowa przypomniałem sobie w dniu, w którym zobaczyłem na mieście mojego przyjaciela, trzymającego w objęciach czarnowłosą piękność.  
    Midorima Shintarou. Przyjaźniłem się z nim od początku liceum, choć poznałem go już wcześniej, w czasach gimnazjum. Należałem do drużyny koszykówki i przegrałem z nim. Już podczas pożegnalnego ukłonu obiecałem sobie, że będę ciężko trenował w liceum, by w następnym roku go pokonać.   
    Niestety, niefortunnie się zdarzyło, że ja i Shin-chan wylądowaliśmy w tej samej drużynie liceum Shuutoku. Pokonanie go stało się więc niemożliwe, chyba, że w starciu one-on-one, co i tak nie przyniosłoby mi takiej satysfakcji, jak wygrana w prawdziwym meczu.  
    Myślałem, że jest zadufany w sobie. Zbyt pewny siebie, zbyt wyniosły, zbyt poważny. Ale okazał się być uroczym tsundere, którego nie trudno było mi szybko polubić. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z nim. A w świecie koszykówki, którą obaj kochaliśmy, zostaliśmy duetem. Partnerami na boisku.  
    Do dnia, w którym zobaczyłem go z dziewczyną, nawet nie potrafiłem wyobrazić go sobie w takiej sytuacji. Sądziłem, że jest zbyt poważny i jednocześnie zbyt nieśmiały, by się do kogoś zalecać, a co dopiero otwarcie flirtować. Chyba, że byłaby to osoba podobna do niego – bardziej poważna, elegancka. Jednak czarnowłosa piękność, którą ujrzałem w jego ramionach, uśmiechała się radośnie jak dziecko, przytulała go, obejmowała i patrzyła takim wzrokiem, jakby dostała gwiazdkę z nieba.  
    Wbrew pozorom, to nie ten śliczny obrazek zmusił mnie do przypomnienia sobie słów mojej młodszej siostrzyczki. To ukłucie w sercu, które poczułem, to dreszcz, który przeszedł moje ciało, fala ciepła, która spłynęła po kręgosłupie.  
    Pomyślałem wtedy, że moja siostra w gruncie rzeczy miała rację. Mężczyźni nie mają uczuć. A raczej mają, jednak nie przywiązują do nich zbytnio uwagi. Interesuje nas kobiece ciało, jak to jest w przypadku samców, nic w tym dziwnego. Piersi, długie, zgrabne nogi, ładne buzie i to, co kryje się pod krótkimi spódniczkami – to naturalne, że tego pożądamy. Staramy się o względy, żeby to dostać, mówimy „kocham”, choć nie do końca zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, co to tak naprawdę oznacza, jak wielką wagę ma to słowo.  
    Tamtego dnia, w nocy, nie mogłem zasnąć. Leżałem w swoim łóżku, przytulając do siebie zwiniętą w rulon kołdrę, wpatrywałem się w ścianę, widząc na niej romantyczną scenę z Midorimą i tajemniczą pięknością. Nie było mowy, by była to jego siostra, znałem ją i widziałem nie raz, wątpiłem też, by była to kuzynka, która przyjechała pozwiedzać Tokio z dawno niewidzianym kuzynem. W jej spojrzeniu było zbyt wiele uczucia, zbyt wiele radości i tego czegoś, co przeznaczone jest tylko dla tych, którzy znaleźli w swoim życiu tę ważną dla siebie osobę.   
    Shintarou nigdy mi się nie zwierzał. Dużo ze sobą rozmawialiśmy, nie tylko w szkole. Spotykaliśmy się po zajęciach, chodziliśmy z senpaiami na festyny, raz wyjechaliśmy nad morze podczas letnich wakacji, a raz w góry, w ferie zimowe. Trzymaliśmy się razem, jak to bywa w przypadku przyjaciół. Nasze rozmowy dotyczyły setek tysięcy tematów, poczynając od jedzenia, przez samochody, modę, gry komputerowe, naukę, sport, aż po plany na przyszłość i politykę.  
    Ale nigdy nie wspominał mi o sprawach sercowych. Nigdy o nic nie pytał, nigdy nie prosił o radę, czy opinię. Może to dlatego, że wiedział, iż się na tym nie znam, może winą był jego charakter, a może po prostu się wstydził – tego nie wiedziałem.   
    Ale chciałem wiedzieć. Dlatego postanowiłem, że następnego dnia zapytam go o to w szkole, upewnię się, kim była ta ślicznotka, co go z nią łączy, skąd się wzięła.  
    Jednak, chociaż mogłem uznać tę myśl za pocieszenie, to wciąż się denerwowałem. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego. Po prostu moje serce biło szybciej, niespokojnie, co jakiś czas brakowało mi powietrza w płucach.  
    Pierwszy raz tak się czułem.  
    Kiedy następnego dnia w szkole, podczas lunchu, wraz z Midorimą usiedliśmy na stołówce, uśmiechając się do niego, zagadnąłem go, starając się brzmieć bardziej sympatycznie, niż ciekawsko:  
–    Czyżby coś się zmieniło w twoim życiu, Shin-chan?  
–    Co masz na myśli, nanodayo?- Midorima poprawił swoje okulary i chwycił za pałeczki, rozłączając je. Cichy trzask, który usłyszeliśmy, rozniósł się echem w mojej głowie.  
–    Widziałem cię wczoraj na mieście z bardzo ładną panienką. Czyżby twoja dziewczyna?  
    Szczerze mówiąc, sam nie wiem, jakiej reakcji się spodziewałem. Chciałem zobaczyć, że się rumieni i odwraca głowę, albo usłyszeć gorące zaprzeczenia, czy chociaż naganę o to, że interesuję się nie swoimi sprawami.  
    Ale Shintarou spojrzał tylko na mnie, lekko zaskoczony, a potem westchnął cicho i zajął się jedzeniem.  
    To było najgorsze potwierdzenie, jakie w życiu widziałem. Gorsze nawet od tego, które można by po prostu powiedzieć. „Tak. To moja dziewczyna”.  
    „Kocham ją”...  
–    O ty draniu – zaśmiałem się lekko.- Nawet się nie pochwaliłeś!  
–    Związek nie jest czymś, czym się należy „chwalić” - mruknął w odpowiedzi.- Jedz. I nie próbuj mnie wypytywać o szczegóły, i tak ci nic nie powiem.  
–    Sknera.- Wystawiłem usta w dzióbek, ale zamilkłem posłusznie, jak wierny pies. Właściwie to cieszyłem się, że nie pozwolił mi zadawać pytań. Czułem, jak coś ściska mi gardło, uniemożliwiając mówienie. Mogłem tylko zająć się posiłkiem, pakując do ust tak dużo, by Midorima nie zauważył mojej miny, która z pewnością nie przypominałaby mu tego Takao, jakiego znał.   
    Jadłem, choć nie miałem apetytu, choć wszystko smakowało okropnie, choć cały posiłek cofał mi się do przełyku.  
    Nic dziwnego, że zaraz potem poszedłem do łazienki i wszystko zwróciłem.   
    Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że brzmi to dziwnie, wręcz niedorzecznie, a nawet śmiesznie. Potrafiłem z zafascynowaniem oglądać filmy o zabijaniu i torturach, a zwymiotowałem przez informację, że mój przyjaciel ma dziewczynę.   
    Mój świat stanął na głowie.  
    Kolejne dni mijały mi zaskakująco powoli. Ostatni mecz w Winter Cup mieliśmy za sobą, zajęliśmy zaszczytne drugie miejsce, treningi więc dobiegły końca. Teraz musiałem przyłożyć się do nauki, by dobrze zdać egzaminy i dostać się na dobre studia. Wiedziałem, że nie dostanę się na te same, co Shintarou, choć obaj chcieliśmy iść na medycynę. On chciał zostać lekarzem, jak jego rodzice, ja pielęgniarzem, przez szacunek jakim, dzięki mojej matce, zacząłem darzyć ten zawód. Jednak wciąż byłem głupszy niż Shin-chan, nawet jeśli nasze ambicje były podobne.   
–    Zapomniałeś to spierwiastkować – powiedział Midorima podczas pobytu w bibliotece, kiedy obaj siedzieliśmy przy stole i powtarzaliśmy materiał.  
–    Oh, rzeczywiście.- Skreśliłem wynik i obliczyłem na nowo. Podpierałem głowę dłonią, starając się skupić na liczbach i znakach, choć po głowie krążyły mi pytania, których nie powinienem zadawać.- Ej, Shin-chan?  
–     O co chodzi?- Spojrzał na moje notatki, zapewne spodziewając się pytania dotyczącego zadania.  
–    Ty i twoja dziewczyna... uprawialiście już seks?  
–    C-co takiego?!- zająknął się, rumieniąc na twarzy i poprawiając nerwowo okulary.  
–    Noo, jesteście ze sobą już całkiem długo, nie? Minęły cztery miesiące odkąd widziałem was na mieście, a ty wciąż nie powiedziałeś, jak długo wówczas ze sobą byliście.  
–    To nie zmienia faktu, że nie powinieneś zadawać tak osobistych, intymnych pytań!- fuknął ze złością, odwracając ode mnie głowę.  
–    Więc jednak?- Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.- Daj spokój, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Mógłbyś raz na jakiś czas mi się zwierzyć, a nie tak trzymać wszystko w sobie. Chyba, że masz innego przyjaciela, któremu się zwierzasz. Kerosuke się nie liczy – dodałem, kiedy już otwierał usta.  
    Patrzyłem niemal z lubością, jak jego policzki czerwienią się ze złości. Nie wiem dlaczego irytowanie i drażnienie go sprawiało mi taką przyjemność. Może to jego wyraz twarzy, który wydawał mi się taki uroczy, a może było to coś w rodzaju „obowiązku” spełnianego wobec tsundere – nigdy nie mogłem się powstrzymać.  
    Kiedy Shintarou wciąż nie raczył odpowiedzieć, wróciłem do mojego zadania. Liczenie wychodziło mi teraz gorzej niż chwilę wcześniej, zupełnie nie potrafiłem się skupić i ciągle robiłem błędy, nawet przy najprostszym dodawaniu.  
    Sześćdziesiąt osiem piękności dodać trzy czwarte zielonego glona, równa się...  
–    Co mówiłeś?- Spojrzałem na Shintarou, zorientowawszy się, że mamrotał coś pod nosem.  
–    Jeszcze nie – burknął.  
–    Eh? Może jeszcze ciszej, pół szkoły cię usłyszało...  
–    Mówię, że jeszcze tego nie zrobiliśmy!- syknął ze złością, zaciskając palce na długopisie.  
    Przez bardzo długą chwilę milczałem, wpatrując się w niego z zaskoczeniem.  
–    Aaa.- Pokiwałem wolno głową.- Długo się namyślałeś nad odpowiedzią.  
–    Bo...- Zarumienił się.- Nieważne.  
    Wzruszyłem lekko ramionami, znów wracając do zadania, jednak tym razem z nieco większą werwą. Próbowałem się nie uśmiechnąć, w żaden sposób nie okazać ulgi, którą z jakiegoś powodu poczułem.  
    „Z jakiegoś powodu”. Tak to nazywam, ale w gruncie rzeczy zaczynałem już domyślać się, o co mi chodziło.  
    To nie była kwestia zazdrości o to, że Midorima ma dziewczynę, a ja nie. Tu chodziło o zazdrość po prostu o niego. Zazdrościłem tej czarnowłosej piękności, że ma przy sobie Shin-chana. Że spędza z nim czas, który mógłby poświecić dla mnie.   
–    To przez to?- zapytał nagle, spoglądając na mnie.  
–    Co „przez to”?- Nie zrozumiałem.  
–    Unikasz mnie – mruknął.- Ostatnio mało ze mną rozmawiasz, nie spotykamy się też po szkole.  
–    Zbliżają się testy...  
–    Więc możemy się chociaż razem pouczyć!- warknął, zirytowany.- Potrafię podzielić wolny czas na obowiązki i przyjemności, na spotkania z Mimiko i z tobą. Ale od jakiegoś czasu mnie unikasz, zbywasz byle wymówkami.   
–    Przepraszam – bąknąłem.  
–    To przez to, że ci się nie zwierzam?- zapytał.- Taki już mam charakter...  
–    Nie, to nie przez, głuptasie – zaśmiałem się.- Po prostu w takich sytuacjach przyjaciel zawsze odchodzi na bok. Sądziłem, że chcesz spędzać każdą wolną chwilę z tą, którą kochasz.  
    Midorima otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak szybko na powrót je zamknął. Odwrócił ode mnie wzrok, jakby zażenowany, przecierając dłonią kark.  
–    Hmm? Co jest?- zapytałem.- Chcesz coś powiedzieć, prawda?  
    Zacisnął lekko usta, westchnął cicho, odkładając długopis.   
–    To nie do końca tak... że ją kocham – mruknął, nieco zawstydzony.- Lubię ją. Jest sympatyczna, ładna i... i w ogóle.- Zarumienił się mocno.- Ale nie kocham jej.  
    Nie wiem dokładnie, które z uczuć było we mnie silniejsze – coś w rodzaju zawodu, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie po raz drugi, że słowa mojej siostry, która twierdziła, iż mężczyźni nie mają uczuć, są prawdziwe, czy może lęk i obawa przed tym, co zaraz powie Midorima.  
    Bo przeczuwałem, że ta rozmowa ma drugie dno. Czułem, że chodzi o coś więcej.  
–    Wiem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, i bardzo cenię sobie naszą przyjaźń – wymamrotał.- Ale... długo wahałem się przed tym, by ci powiedzieć. Musisz zrozumieć, że o tym naprawdę nikt nie może wiedzieć.  
–    Możesz mi zaufać – powiedziałem cicho, uśmiechając się raczej krzywo.  
    Spojrzał na mnie, jakby szukał zapewnienia również w wyrazie mojej twarzy. Zawsze byłem wobec niego szczery, nigdy nie miałem zamiaru rozpowiedzieć jego tajemnicy, jeśli jakąś by mi już zdradził, nawet gdyby był to fakt, że śpi z misiem.   
–    Ja i Ayuka-sensei...- mruknął, rumieniąc się.  
    Sapnąłem, zakrywając pospiesznie usta dłonią. Odwróciłem na moment głowę, nie chcąc by spostrzegł to, co ukrywałem od paru miesięcy. Musiałem się szybko pozbierać, zignorować dreszcz jaki ogarnął całą moją klatkę piersiową. Odetchnąłem głęboko i odważyłem się na niego spojrzeć.  
–    Shin-chan, ty tak poważnie?- zapytałem, uśmiechając się sztucznie.  
–    Nie mów nikomu – jęknął cicho, zażenowany.- Jeśli ktoś się dowie, wyrzucą mnie jeszcze przed egzaminami, a Ayuka-sensei straci możliwość nauczania.  
–    Już ci mówiłem, że możesz mi zaufać...- mruknąłem.- Ale serio? Masz z nią romans?- Kiedy skinął głową, popatrzyłem na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Wybacz, ale nigdy bym się tego po tobie nie spodziewał.  
–    Sądzisz, że sam kiedykolwiek myślałem o tym, że...?- Urwał, spoglądając na mnie znacząco.- Lubię Mimiko. Ale to Ayukę-san kocham... Co mam niby zrobić?  
    Nie odpowiedziałem mu. Nie wiedziałem co, a nawet gdybym wiedział, pewnie i tak niczego by to nie zmieniło. Było już za późno. Ton, jakiego użył Midorima dał mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że jego uczucia są szczere. Był nie fair wobec swojej dziewczyny, Mimiko, ale miał również kogoś, kogo kochał. Prawdopodobnie jego dziewczyna była tylko ewentualnym zabezpieczeniem na wypadek gdyby na niego i Ayukę-sensei padły jakieś podejrzenia. Chociaż, kto wie.   
    Tamtego dnia uświadomiłem sobie, że tak naprawdę jeszcze nie poznałem dobrze Shin-chana.   
    Czy mężczyzna może kochać drugiego mężczyznę?  
    To pytanie krążyło po mojej głowie przez kolejne miesiące, aż do zakończenia szkoły. Próbowałem nie tylko poznać lepiej Midorimę, ale i zrozumieć samego siebie, zrozumieć własne uczucia. Spoglądałem na dziewczyny i widziałem ładne, zgrabne ciała, które mi się podobały. Patrzyłem na chłopaków i widziałem po prostu kolegów. Do żadnego z nich mnie nie ciągnęło, żaden nie podobał mi się tak, jak mogły podobać mi się kobiety. Tylko kiedy mój wzrok zatrzymywał się na Shintarou, moje serce zatrzymywało się wraz z nim, by po chwili zacząć bić mocniej, żywiej.   
    Udało mi się dostać na te same studia, co on. Sam nie wiem, jak to zrobiłem. Testy poszły mi tak dobrze, że zaskoczyłem nawet samego siebie, nie wspominając o przyjaciołach i rodzinie. Ale cieszyłem się. Oznaczało to, że nie będę musiał rozstawać się z Midorimą na dobre, czego tak obawiałem się wcześniej. Gdybyśmy chodzili na inne uczelnie, mielibyśmy mało czasu dla siebie. A tak, widywaliśmy się na zajęciach, na przerwach, na lunchu, znów razem wracaliśmy do domu. Ja te papużki nierozłączki.   
    Ale moje życie nie było wcale tak kolorowe, jakbym tego pragnął. Midorima zaczął otwarcie umawiać się z Ayuko. Od kiedy stał się dorosłym mężczyzną, nie musiał już ukrywać ich związku. Byłem świadkiem tego, jak ich uczucie rozkwita, jak ich wspólna przyszłość maluje się przed nimi, ukazując wszystko to, czego sam tak bardzo pragnąłem.   
    W tej przyszłości widziałem także siebie. Jako przyjaciela rodziny, kolegę z pracy, przybranego wujaszka. Zawsze z boku, na drugim planie kolorowego zdjęcia z szarą plamą.  
    To zaskakujące, że człowiek może żyć tak długo z tym samym uczuciem do tej samej osoby. Zwykle nie jest w stanie stwierdzić kiedy się zakochał, dlatego odlicza cicho czas od momentu, w którym to sobie uświadomił. Od momentu, w którym powiedział sobie „kocham go”.  
    Ja również to powiedziałem. Pewnego wieczora, tuż po zakończeniu roku szkolnego, siedząc na podłodze w swoim pokoju i patrząc na pamiątkowe zdjęcie klasowe, na którym ja i Shin-chan staliśmy obok siebie, uśmiechnięci i dumni.  
    „Kocham go”.  
    Dwa słowa, bezcenne, paradoksalnie będące źródłem radości i jednocześnie klątwą.   
    Sądziłem, że mogę z tym żyć. Ciesząc się tym „przywilejem” bycia przy boku Midorimy, czerpiąc radość z naszej przyjaźni, sądziłem, że dam radę. To mi wystarczało, nawet w obliczu perspektywy przyszłego ślubu i założenia rodziny. Bo wiedziałem, że właśnie to ich czeka. Nie byłem przecież żadną przeszkodą, byłem oparciem i pomocą.  
    Myślałem, że kiedy nadejdzie dzień, w którym Shintarou poprosi Ayukę-san o rękę, uśmiechnę się do nich, pogratuluję im, uścisnę ich i wzniosę toast.  
    Ale tak nie było.  
    Nie doczekałem nawet tego dnia.  
    To było jakieś dwa lata po studiach, kiedy późnym wieczorem wracałem z Midorimą z pubu. Wyszliśmy się napić, żeby uczcić jego awans. Od tej pory miał zacząć pracować jako prawdziwy lekarz w szpitalu, a nie zwykły doktor w przychodni. Miał być kimś, miał ratować ludzkie życia, przeprowadzając trudne operacje.  
    A ja miałem mu w tym pomagać.   
    Przynajmniej taki miałem zamiar.  
    Droga do domu prowadziła przez szeroki most. Mimo późnej godziny przejeżdżało po nim sporo samochodów. Latarnie świeciły jasno, rzucając światło na boczny chodnik. Tylko cztery ostatnie z jakiegoś powodu nie działały.   
    Nie miałem powodu, by wyznawać mu uczucia właśnie w tamtej chwili. Podczas picia w pubie nie rozmawialiśmy o Ayuce, o ślubie, dzieciach, nawet o tym nie myślałem. Nie miałem żadnego „zapalnika”, nic nie popchnęło tych słów, które wydobyły się z mojego gardła pod tymi czterema zgaszonymi latarniami. To się po prostu stało.  
–    Kocham cię.  
–    Hmm?- Midorima, który był kilka kroków przede mną, odwrócił się i popatrzył na mnie. Z jego ust wydobywały się co chwila przeźroczysto białe obłoczki. Jesień miała się ku końcowi, zima nadchodziła powolnym krokiem, dając o sobie znać zmarzniętym roślinom i lekkiemu szronowi na metalowej, solidnej konstrukcji mostu.- Chyba za dużo wypiłeś, Kazunari.  
–    Nie, to nie alkohol.- Uśmiechnąłem się, kręcąc głową.- Widzisz przecież, że się nie chwieję, nie seplenię i nawet nie rumienię. No dobra, może jednak, ale to z zimna. Mówię poważnie, Shin-chan.   
–    A jednak jesteś pijany – westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się już, chcąc odejść.  
–    Wiem, że mam w zwyczaju żartować sobie z ciebie!- Moje słowa zatrzymały go, znów na mnie spojrzał.- Lubię, kiedy się irytujesz, bo jesteś kochanym tsundere i twoje reakcje są nad wyraz urocze. Ale ten jeden raz proszę, żebyś mi uwierzył. To dla mnie ważne, Shin-chan. To, co czuję od prawie dziesięciu lat.  
–    Co...?- Jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko.- Takao, o czym ty mówisz? Jakie dziesięć lat...? Masz na myśli przyjaźń, tak?  
–    Wtedy się poznaliśmy.- Skinąłem głową.- Wiesz, gdybym tylko mógł zliczyć, jak wiele razy zastanawiałem się nad tym, kiedy się w tobie zakochałem, pewnie zabrakłoby mi liczb. Ale sam fakt jest tylko jeden: kocham cię. Na pewno trudno ci w to uwierzyć, nie winię cię za to. Pewnie nawet czujesz się zgorszony. Ale chcę, żebyś wiedział.- Spojrzałem na niego twardo.- To trwa już tak długo... Sądziłem, że sobie z tym poradzę, że nigdy ci się do tego nie przyznam, żebyś mógł wieść spokojne życie bez świadomości, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel czuje do ciebie coś więcej. Ale nie potrafię, Shin-chan.- Pociągnąłem nosem, czując zbierające się w oczach łzy.- Jestem tylko człowiekiem. A ludzie są słabi. Mogą mówić, że jest w nich siła, że na moim miejscu trwaliby w swoich postanowieniach, tak jak na początku ja chciałem. Ale to kłamstwa. Nikt nie jest w stanie postawić się na miejscu drugiej osoby, nikt nie jest w stanie poczuć tego samego, co czuje ona, z tą samą mocą.  
–    Takao, zaczekaj...  
–    Kocham cię, Shin-chan – jęknąłem, ocierając policzki wierzchem dłoni.- Wiem, że nie mam u ciebie żadnych szans, wiem, że kochasz Ayukę-san... Proszę cię tylko, żebyś zaakceptował to, co do ciebie czuję. Nie odwzajemniaj tego, nie musisz. Po prostu postaraj się zrozumieć i... pogodzić z nimi.  
    Nie wiem jak długo staliśmy tam, naprzeciw siebie, w zupełnym milczeniu. Głowę miałem spuszczoną, wzrok wbity w chodnik. Może minęło kilkanaście sekund, a może minut... ale w końcu usłyszałem głos Midorimy.  
–    Przepraszam, Takao... Nie mogę...  
    Moje serce zatrzymało się w miejscu, przestałem płakać. Odetchnąłem głęboko i zaśmiałem się.  
–    No tak, nic dziwnego! Kto... kto byłby w stanie zaakceptować coś takiego. Wybacz, nie wiem co sobie myślałem, prosząc cię o tak wiele. Zapomnij o tym, udajmy, że nie było tej rozmowy... Wracajmy do domu.  
    Minąłem go, jednak już po kilku krokach zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że Shintarou nie ruszył za mną. Zatrzymałem się i spojrzałem za siebie. Wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, odwrócony do mnie plecami, z dłońmi w kieszeniach swojego płaszcza.  
–    Shin-chan...?  
–    Wracaj sam – powiedział.  
–    Nie mamy daleko, możemy wrócić razem...  
–    Takao.- Odwrócił się do mnie i spojrzał mi w oczy. Nie byłem w stanie określić wyrazu jego twarzy. Była spokojna, ale jednocześnie jakby zmartwiona i odrobinę smutna.- Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli przestaniemy się spotykać.  
–    Eh...? Co masz na myśli?  
–    Przestańmy się widywać. Wiesz, że nic z tego nie będzie, nic do ciebie nie czuję. Jesteś dla mnie tylko przyjacielem. Nie chcę, żebyś dalej cierpiał i trzymał w sobie to wszystko. Nie chcę, żebyś za jakiś czas znowu wyrzucił z siebie to, przez co cierpisz. Przestańmy się spotykać. Zapomnisz o mnie, ułożysz sobie życie...  
–    Z myślą, że przez moje wyznanie zniszczyłem naszą przyjaźń?- zapytałem z niedowierzaniem.  
–    Nie odbieraj tego w ten sposób, nic nie zniszczyłeś!- Midorima zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.- Po prostu tak będzie lepiej.  
–    Jeśli chcesz, żebym zapomniał, to mogę zapomnieć, ale nie musimy przez to wyrzucać w błoto dziesięciu lat przyjaźni!  
–    To była przyjaźń tylko z mojej strony! Sam to przed chwilą powiedziałeś.  
–    Ale nadal się przyjaźniliśmy, ty też...- Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze do płuc, czując, że mi go brakuje.- … byłeś moim przyjacielem... JESTEŚ moim przyjacielem.  
–    Łatwiej zapomnisz – mruknął, ruszając w moją stronę. Jednak nie zatrzymał się przede mną, nie spojrzał na mnie.- Przepraszam, Takao. Ale to po prostu zbyt odpychające.  
    Drżałem na całym ciele. Powoli odwróciłem się, patrząc jak Shintarou odchodzi. W głowie miałem pustkę, w sercu tysiące cierni. Wiedziałem, że już nigdy niczego nie będę żałował bardziej niż tego wyznania. Wiedziałem, że nic nie będę mógł zrobić, by odmienić los, który rysował dla mnie życie z wieczną klątwą. Nie mogłem się poruszyć, nie mogłem wydobyć z gardła krzyku, który zatrzymałby Midorimę. Mogłem jedynie patrzeć, jak odchodzi w stronę domu, w którym czekała na niego ukochana, w stronę jego przyszłości z kolorowego zdjęcia, z którego zniknęła szara plama.  
    Była to przyszłość, w której nie widziałem już siebie samego.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
